Pretty Rhythm: Perfect Stage
by Ayari81
Summary: Odori Kuroki meets Utau, a famous Prism Star, and joins her with a contest. Suddenly, she can do a Prism Live and did 3 perfect jumps- all in one go! She later joins Dear Crown as a Prism Star. Odori then meets new people and she creates a unit named Perfect Star. Will one of them make more perfect jumps and change the stage into the next generation of the Prism World?
1. Chapter 1: A Star is Born!

Chapter 1: A Star is born!

"Odori! Hurry up or you'll be late!"

"Y-yes! I'm coming down now!"

A short girl with a dark sailor uniform comes out of her room and went downstairs. Unfortunately, she sled all the way down to the floor.

"OUCH!" she stood up and rushed all the way to the dining room. "Odori, what's with all the ruckus? It's like 7 AM in the morning." her big sister, who seemed to be cooking for breakfast, scolded her with a spatula in her hand. "I-I'm sorry! I just sled and-" "Whatever. Just eat."

This girl named Odori sat down and noticed the noises on the TV. _Looks like today is about Prism Shows_ again. Odori thought. "Hey, big sister." Odori faced her sister. Her sister replied with a 'hm'.

"You work as a patisserie in Prism Stone, right?"

"Right."

"Is it fun there?"

_"uh-huh."_

"Are there a lot of people of there?"

"Yeah. Since Utau works there, the store keeps getting lots and lots of people."

Odori started to eat her food and looked at the TV again. "You interested in Prism Shows?" her sister asked. "Mmm. Maybe." Odori answered as she continued to eat. "Sadly, you are far worse than any trainee in the Prism World." "HAH!? WHAT MAKES YOU SAY THAT!?" She almost spit her food she just chewed. "I saw you dance once. It was the worst dancing I had ever seen." Odori blushed like a tomato and shouted, "Y-YOU SAW EVERYTHING!?". "Yes. It was so bad that I was about to cry and pity you." _Big sister, I hate you so much!_ She shouted in her thoughts. "UWAAHH! LOOK AT THE TIME! I BETTER GO NOW!" Odori drank her milk from the glass and left the house. She wore her loafers and shouted, "I'M GOING TO SCHOOL NOW!".

* * *

><p>This is Odori Kuroki, a 14-year old middle school student, a crybaby, clumsy and probably the worst dancer in her town. She lives with her big sister, namely Kou Kuroki. Kou works in Prism Stone as a patisserie. She makes all kinds of desserts there. Also, in Prism Stone, there is a famous Prism Star. The Prism Star is actually Utau. Her last name was unknown which it left a mysterious side of her. Utau goes on stage and she will do a Prism Show. Prism Shows are shows that combine singing, dancing and figure skating. Of course, the greatest part of Prism Shows is the Prism Jump. Prism Jumps are jumps from the heart. So what you actually feel right now will show in your very own jump! But, only those who shine brightly can do these shows. Lately, Utau can do 3 perfect jumps in a row! She did Aurora Rising Finale, Fresh Fruits Basket Paradise and Golden Star Magic Complete jump! Now, let's go back to the story!<p>

* * *

><p>Odori ran as fast as she could to the bus station. <em>Okay. The bus is leaving soon! I have to hurry up!<em> She thought. She was running so fast that she had no idea that she bumped someone and crashed down. "Ouuuch!" She shouted. "I'm so sorry! Are you alright!?" Odori asked as she gave out her hand. "Eh? I'm fine. Thank you for asking though." The person she bumped said in a calm, relaxed voice and reached out Odori's hand. "Thank goodness. You're not hurt!" Odori said with a relief tone. "You. . . don't know me?" The girl asked. She had sparkling long blue hair and she dressed in a white dress. "Uhm. . ." Odori tried to recall but she can't. "I'm sorry. I don't know you. . .I'm actually outdated these days" She smiled like a jerk. "I see. That's good." The girl sighed. "I'm really sorry for bumping you! I was in a hurry, you see!" "Oh. I understand." "HAAAAA! I HAVE TO GO! SEE YOU!" Odori waved and left her.

Odori made it to the bus station. But there was one problem. The bus left. "No waaay!" Odori cried. _I woke up late. _She thought. _Fell down from the stairs, bumped someone, missed the bus. . .nothing good has happened to me. _"I'm the worst." She knelt on her knees and cried. Suddenly, someone gave Odori a hankie. She noticed this and looked up. It was the person she bumped a while ago. "Please don't cry." she said. Odori didn't say anything but instead she took the hankie and wiped her tears. "Thank you. What's your name?" Odori lit up a little. "I'm-"

"Oh my. Could it be. . .?"

"OMFG yes. It's her!"

"It's Utau!"

"No way! It's the Great Utau-sama!"

At first, Odori didn't understand. But, once she looked closely at her, Odori remembered the Prism Star she saw on TV. "Y-you are. . .Utau!" she shouted. Utau grabbed her and ran away with her. "W-wait! Where are we going!?" "No time to explain! Just follow me!" Before Odori could say anything more, the people were chasing them.

"Wh-why. . .why were they cha-*inhales*chasing you!?" Odori panted. "Don't you get it? I'm a Prism Star." Utau answered. "Anyways, where are we?" Odori looked around and noticed everything she saw were pink. Pink walls, pink decorations, and pink clothes (not all the clothes are pink). "Oh. This is Prism Stone."

"PRISM STONE!?"

"huh? yeah. Why? Is this your first time here?"

"Technically, yes."

"Really? From your hair accessories, you look like you bought them here?" Utau examined her pink ribbons from her hair.

"Oh, these? My sister gave them to me."

"I see."

All of a sudden, Odori heard a familiar voice, "Utau! I'm going to open the store now!" It was her sister's. Kou, Odori's sister, walked in and saw Odori. "Wha- ODORI!?" "ONEE-CHAN!?" "Eh? You guys know each other?" Utau asked as she bent her head. "Y-yeah. But actually, she's my sister. . ." Odori looked away as a sign of embarrassment. "Why aren't you in school!?" Kou shouted. "The bus left me, okay!? And this girl here brought me here!" she shouted back. "Utau! What is the meaning of this!?"

U: There were a lot of people so I dragged her here.

K: That doesn't make any sense. You dragged her here because there were a lot of people?

U: Yup.

K: I'm confused

O: I think because I shouted her name and then people heard it so. . .yeah

K: Now you're making sense. Anyways, GO TO SCHOOL, ODORI!

"Alright already!" As Odori was about to step outside of the store, Utau grabbed her. "Don't worry, Kou-chan. I'll take care of her." "Kou-chan?" Odori was about to laugh. Kou blushed like a boiled octopus. "St-still! She's going to school!" Kou demanded. "Kou-chan, do you know the contest today?" Utau smiled softly. "Eh? uhm. . .it's a contest for pairs, right?. . . WAIT! You don't mean. . ." "Yes, Kou-chan. . ." Utau held Odori's hand and raised her hand. "She'll be my partner!" she continued. "EEEEEEEEEEEEEEH!?" Kou and Odori shouted at the same time. "But why me!?" Odori asked with a panicked voice. "I believe you will become a great Prism Star. I can see the glow of the prism." Utau held her hand tight and smiled. Kou was there, trying to hold her laughter. "GRRR. ONEE-CHAN DON'T LAUGH!"

U: eh? what's up?

K: actually, Odori can't dance. Trust me.

O: UWAAAH! DON'T TELL HER THAT!

U: That's not a problem!

K & O: ha?

U: If she goes with the flow, her dancing skills will be sharp!

K: I don't think that's possible.

U: Trust me on this one! Please Kou-chan!

Utau pleaded with her whole heart. Kou thought about for a minute or two. She finally agreed on letting Odori join with Utau. "Don't come crying on me when you fail!" Kou smirked. "Of course I won't! I will try to win this time!" Odori's eyes literally sparkled. Utau and Kou noticed this. An egg was waiting outside the Prism Stone store. It had a crack. It was a sign for a new star. Odori and Utau went outside of the store and Odori asked, "Where's this audition?" "Gojasu?" The egg spoke. It rolled and followed Odori. Utau giggled a little and said, "It's close to your school." Odori stopped for a while. She tried to process and then. . .

"EEEEEEH!? WHAT IF I'LL GET SCOLDED FOR GOING TO SOME SILLY CONTEST AND NOT TO SCHOOL!?" she panicked.

"Chill. I said close not really beside your school." Utau giggled again. "By the way, do you know any Prism Show Dance?"

Odori tried to recall some dances and answered, "I know. . .uhm. . .Boy Meets Girl. . . You May Dream . .I think that's it."

Utau thought about the songs and snapped her fingers. "I got it! Let's dance Boy Meets Girl!"

"Is it alright?"

"I can't see why not, right!?"

"Right." Utau halted a taxi and it took them there to the audition spot. The egg that was supposed to follow Odori leaped to her open bag (she's clumsy so she sometimes forget her bag is open wwwwwww). "Here we are, Odori!" Odori looked around. She saw the huge building and when she went inside, it had a grand hallway. "Looks like we're on time, Odori-chan!" Utau smiled sweetly. She could only nod. Odori was too amazed. "Odori-chan, we're next." Utau seemed to be writing something on a book. She probably signed their selves up.

"wait. . .NEXT!?"

"yep. Next."

"But-but! I didn't practice the dance."

"That's okay. As long as you can feel the music, you'll be fine."

Odori was really worried. She doesn't want to be embarrassed for the rest of her life.

"UTAU AND ODORI KUROKI. PLEASE STEP INSIDE THE PRISM WORLD."

"Hai!" Utau shouted. She held Odori's hand and opened a door with a star on it.

"Welcome to the Prism World." A lovely woman said with a gentle smile on her face.

"Thank you, Meganee Akai. Let's work again today." Utau bowed.

Meganee Akai giggled and bowed as well. "Alright, Utau-chan."

Odori was so confused. Utau noticed this and said, "Odori-chan, this is Meganee Akai. She is in charge of the Prism Realm where all Prism Stars go and get changed."

"Ni-nice to meet you!" Odori bowed hesitantly.

"Nice to meet you, Odori-san. Can I have your Prism Stones?"

"Eh? I have none!" Odori panicked for a while.

Utau giggled at her and said, "Don't worry. I'll lend you some Prism Stones."

She opened her briefcase which contained hundreds of Prism Stones. Some were clearly ultra rare stones and some are the same clothes of the Prism Stars.

"Hm~ which is nice for Odori-chan? Hmm~~~ aha! I know!" Utau grabbed 5 stones from 3 different sections. She also grabbed 4 stones for herself. She gave the first five stones to Meganee Akai and said, "Here are for Odori-chan!" "Very well. Odori-chan, please stand right there." Meganee Akai pointed a spot where there is some sort of a platform. "A-Alright." Odori stood there. "Here we go!" Meganee Akai pressed a button and Odori's clothes transformed. Her clothes were from a sailor uniform to a white shirt with a dark blue jacket with stars imprinted on it, a yellow mini-skirt with a thin pink belt, green knee socks and yellow pumps. "Wow! It's so cute!" Odori was so amazed. "Not bad, Utau" Meganee Akai complimented Utau "You're up next, Utau." She pressed a button and Utau transformed. Utau's clothes turned into a midnight dress with tiny stars imprinted on it. She also has a white vest. And her shoes were long white boots. Her accessory was a silver pendant. "Utau-chan, that's. . ." Meganee Akai realized. "Yes. These were my first prism stones."

"We're ready to go!" Utau-chan smiled and a portal opened. They both entered and then, they were on-stage.

"Utau and her partner, Odori Kuroki." The voice announced to the whole crowd.

"It's Utau!"

"Wait. . . who is she!?"

"Who's Odori Kuroki? Is she new?"

"Oooooh! She must be awesome! I mean, Utau made her as her partner!"

The whole crowd was questioned. Odori suddenly felt a chill in her spine.

"I don't think I can do this, Utau."

"Don't worry!" She held Odori's hand. "Just feel the music and you'll be just fine. Believe in yourself."

"LET'S PRISM SHOW!"

_Boy meets girl sorezore no Afureru omoi ni kirameki to_

_Shunkan wo mitsuketeru Hoshi furu yo no deai ga aru you ni_

_Boy meets Girl Ano koro wa Ikutsu mo no DOA wo NOKKU shita_

_Azayaka ni egakareta niji no DOA wo kitto mitsuke dashitakute. . ._

"WHAT'S WITH THIS GIRL'S DANCE!?"

"SHE'S RUINING UTAU'S PERFORMANCE!"

"SHE SUCK AT DANCING!"

Odori felt really bad. "Utau, I told you I can't do it!"

"Just feel the music!" Utau continued to dance gracefully.

"Feel the music?" Odori closed her eyes as she continued to dance. She listened to it very carefully.

Odori's movements suddenly became smooth. She had no trouble dancing already.

"I can. . . I can dance properly now!"

_Yoake made utatteta Anata ga tokui na SWEET LOVE SONG_

Utau did a prism jump. "FRESH FRUITS BASKET PARADISE!"

Odori observed her as she danced.

'Amazing.' She thought. 'I wish I could do that too. She is so cool. Unlike me.'

Utau did another jump. "GOLDEN STAR MAGIC COMPLETE!"

The stage was filled with golden stars.

'Unlike me who is stupid and clumsy. But that is not going to stop me to be like her!'

The egg earlier popped out of its shell and a creature saw Odori. "Gojasu!" It flew and turned into a musical instrument. Odori flew and caught the instrument. It was a soprano recorder. "No way." Utau just danced but her eyes were on Odori.

"PRISM LIVE!" Odori played the soprano recorder and the screen behind the stage has the word "GORGEOUS" then changes to "PRISM LIVE".

"NO WAY! IT'S A PRISM LIVE!"

"SHE CAN DO IT TOO!?"

The whole crowd cheered for Odori. They were fascinated at the Prism Live.

Odori did a jump. "STARDUST FIRE SHOWER. . ." She was in a meteor shower, the meteors were burning and she landed perfectly. "EVOLUTION!" The stage turned from pink to orange. The crowd was amazed.

"I'm not gonna lose to you!" Utau jumped. She was sliding down a piano keyboard. "DO-RE-MI-FA-SO SLIDER!" She winked.

'No way.' Utau almost stopped. "I didn't make the final jump of that!?'

Odori jumped. "Number two!" Odori was in a prism, trapped. "I was always behind others. No one came for me. Huh? What's this light?" She cracked out of the prism and wings were behind her. "Welcome the new me! ETERNAL BIG BANG. . . BEAUTIFUL BIRTH! FINALE!" The stage was filled with butterflies. "Odori. . . has this much potential!?" Utau couldn't believe it.

Utau made another jump. "AURORA RISING FINALE!" The stage couldn't take Odori's jumps so it changed into a light blue stage with auroras beside Utau. "Amazing!" Odori's eyes were filled with excitement.

"I'm not done yet!" Odori played the soprano recorder once more. "Number three!" Odori's wings flew her above. She drew a star and shouted, "GOOO!" "SHINING! FUTURE! STAR! REVOLUTION!" She punched out the star and the whole stage was filled with silver stars.

That ended their performance.

The whole crowd was silent. They were so speechless of Odori's 3 perfect jump chain. Odori and Utau bowed together and left the stage. Everyone cheered for them. "Prism Live plus perfect prism jumps. . . interesting. . ." a man with light blue hair said and walked away from the audience's seat.

"UTAU AND ODORI KUROKI: 10, 785 KARATS! THEY ARE AT THE 1ST PLACE RIGHT NOW!"

In the end, Utau and Odori won. Each of them earned the outfit of Rizumu Amamiya. "We did it, Utau!" Odori smiled. "Yeah." Utau smiled back.

At last, Odori's day was filled with excitement and happiness!

[SESSION CONTINUES]


	2. Chapter 2: A Lovely Encounter

Chapter 2: A Lovely Encounter

"SHINING . FUTURE . STAR! REVOLUTION!" The news repeated Odori and Utau's performance which it made Odori not want to go to school anymore.'People will laugh at me.' She thought worriedly. 'I danced awkwardly!'

"Odori, that's awesome!" Kou was so amazed at her jumps. "You might be popular at school right now!"

"Yeah. I'm going to be a laughing stock until I enter college!"

"What are you talking about? Your jumps were perfect PLUS you did a Prism Live!"

"Oh yeah? What makes that a difference?"

"THIS IS A PRISM LIVE WE'RE TALKING ABOUT!" Kou slammed the table. Odori was so shocked that she dropped her chopsticks. "H-ha?" She got confused.

"Prism Live is so rare! Only 7 people in this country can make a Prism Live!"

"Really!? Do you know them!?"

"Nope. Not really. I heard they are in Omotesando."

"Oh. I bet Kira knows them!"

"Hm? Kira? You mean that girl who admires idols so much?"

"Yeah." Odori drank her milk. "She knows a lot about Prism Stars. Well, i'm leaving now!"

She wore her loafers and opened the door. "Ah. By the way, something's not right here." Kou examined Odori slowly. Odori could only tilt her head. "You're up early today." Odori pouted and shouted, "grrr. I don't always wake up early, nee-chan!" She slammed the door and angrily walked all the way to the bus station.

Odori made it to school early. As she was walking to her classroom, she noticed there was a crowd of students outside her classroom. She ran near to it and asked someone, "uhm. . . what's going on?" The person she asked didn't answer her but instead, he shouted, "Guys look! It's her!"

Odori could only say, "eh?" The crowd ran near to her.

"Odori! Was it really you on TV?"

"You can perform 3 perfect jumps!?"

"How did you perform Prism Live!?"

"Odori-san, autograph!"

She couldn't take any of these and ran away. "Ah! She ran! Quick guys, let's get her!" One of them shouted and then they chased her. Odori turned around and saw them. She started running again and shouted, "WHY ARE THEY SO INTO MEEE!?"

Suddenly, someone grabbed her arm and dragged her to a corner. "Don't say anything." A boy with dark blue hair covered Odori's mouth. "Mnmpph!?"

"We lost sight of her!"

"She must be in the gym!" The crowd still ran, looking for Odori.

He peeked and said, "It's clear now." He let go of her and stood up. "What's your problem!?" Odori asked.

"Wha- I saved you! You should thank me!"

"Puuu~ you should mind your own buisness!" Odori pouted and walked away.

"What's with her?" He mumbled. "Still. She's interesting."

Odori's POV:

_Sigh. What was I thinking? I got mad at him for no reason. I should apologize to him._

"O-DO-RIRIRIRIRIII!" Kira poked my cheek.

"Ah! Kira!"

"I'm eating lunch with you~" she took a chair and placed it in front of my table and sat down. "So~ I saw you on TV this morning."

That made me choke the food I just swallowed. "Owaaaa! Odori! Water! You need water!" Kira grabbed my water bottle from my bag and gave it to me. I drank the water and felt relived.

"Kira, not you too."

"But Odori, you're amazing! You did a Prism Live and 3 perfect jumps in one concert! Tell me you've been practicing with the great Utau-sama."

"N-no . . .not exactly. . ." I continued to eat my food from my lunch box.

"That's impossible! You don't dance that awesome!"

I suddenly felt a very sharp arrow hit my chest. "That hurts. . ."

"Owaaa! Sorry, Odori! No hard feelings!" That made me remember something. "Actually Kira. . ."

"Hm?"

"Do you know the Prism Stars who can do the Prism Live?"

"Of course! They are Ayase Naru, Fukuhara Ann, Suzuno Ito, Renjoji Bell, Morizono Wakana and Takanashi Otoha."

"Oooh. You sure know all of them. . .wait. . .they are only 6."

"I only mentioned the Prism Stars who are still doing Prism Shows. The last one retired and her name is. . ."

"is?"

". . . June Amou! Hehe. I almost forgot her name."

"So, why did she quit?"

"No clue. All I heard was after her last contest, she crashed and couldn't walk again."

"That's horrible."

"It is." Kira ate her tempura. "It would be nice if I could be a Prism Star too~"

"Don't worry, Kira! I'm sure you will be!"

Kira stared at me for a few seconds and said, "Right. I believe I can be one because they accept clumsy people~!"

She pinched my cheek which it hurts! I hit her with my notebook. "I am not clumsy!"

I finished my lunch and drank water again. "By the way Kira. .."

"What is it?"

"Do you know a guy who is tall and has dark blue hair?"

"Hm~ tall. . . .dark blue haaaaiiiiirrr. . .hmmmmmm Ah! I know one! He's in 2 - A. His name is Akio Aoi."

"Akio, Aoi? What a name."

"You interested in him?" Kira smirked at me while raising her eyebrows. Okaaaay. She must be thinking the wrong idea.

"No! I want to thank him and apologize. . . There was a crowd looking for me. And he saved me so. . ."

"I see. Well!" Kira closed her lunch box and returned the seat to its original position. "I'm going somewhere for a while. See ya!" "Yeah. See you." I replied.

I stood up and checked if the hallway is safe. Great. No one looks suspicious. I walked towards that classroom named 2 - A. I took a left then forward then left again then voilaaaaa. I am at 2 - A.

"Excuse me." I opened the door and then. . . I saw the people who chased me a while ago. 'This is bad.' is the only thing I could think. Their eyes were all on me. I took a step back and walked away; saying, "Nevermind. He's not here. . ."

It was too late. They started to move out of them. "Wait, Odori-san!" Eeeeeek! I don't like this. I'm going to freak out again! I ran as fast as I could and they also ran. God, they're fast! They keep saying "Odori-saaaan! We have questions!" Seriously!? They're not yet over!? "WHY ARE YOU GUYS SO CLINGY ABOUT MY PERFORMANCE!?" I cried. "Anyone. Anyone save meeee!" I ran to the 3rd floor and the people won't stop. They were so eager but why!? If they have to ask, please come one by one! "Gyaaaaaaaaah!" I tripped. . .over nothing. Immediately, I stood up and ran. The people were shocked on what they saw but they continued on chasing me. "YOU GUYS ARE UNBELIEVABLE!"

All of a sudden, someone grabbed my arm. It was Akio Aoi. "Hurry!" He started to run towards the rooftop. I did not say any word and followed him. As soon as we reached the rooftop, I panted and waited for the crowd of students to stop looking for me. We were silent for a while which it was awkward.

"uhm. . ." I started to speak.

"Are you still mad?"

"I-I'm sorry for getting mad at you!" I bowed. "Also, thank you for. . .saving me. . .twice."

"Heh. Don't mention it. Why were they chasing you again?"

"eh. . .because. . . I did something yesterday that amazed them. . ." I tried not to tell him that I did a Prism Show yesterday but. . .

"He~h what did you do?"

"Uuuh. . . . . I did a. . ."

"did a?" He looked very eager to know.

"Pr-Pri" I stuttered. _Nevermind! I'm not telling him!_ I started to walk away and he said, "Hey! We're not yet done talking here!"

Whatever! I don't want more people to get involved in my situation! Suddenly, I tripped down over nothing again.

"O-ouch. . .it hurts. . ." I cried.

"That was one heck of a fall" he laughed a bit.

That only made me cry harder. _It really hurts you know!_

"Ah! So sorry! I didn't mean to. . ." he kneeled down and started to pat my head. "Don't cry now~ Pain Pain Go Away!"

Now, that made me mad. I threw a notebook on his face. "DON'T YOU DARE TREAT ME LIKE A KID!"

"Where the hell did you get this notebook!?" he said.

I pouted and started to stand up. "Ow-ow-ow" My leg hurts a bit but I think I can walk all the way to the infirmary.

"You're bleeding!"

"What?" I looked at my leg and saw a scratch with blood in it. I started to cry again.

"Can you walk to the infirmary?" he asked

"I think I can. . ." I started to go to the stairs and without thinking, the people from before asked me a sea of questions.

"Odori-san! Please answer us!"

"How did Utau-sama find you!?"

"Did you practice with her!?"

I have to answer or this will never end!

"Utau found me in the bus station. . .I was waiting for the next bus to arrive then. . . I didn't practice with Utau actually. She dragged me to a contest. . ."

"Odori-san! How did you do the Prism Live?"

That question is the one I cannot answer.

"H-how did I do it? Uhm. . . I don't really know. I was only dancing then. . .some kind of creature flew and turned into a musical instrument then. . ."

"How did you do the 3 perfect jump chain!?"

Shoot. My leg started to ache again. I can't run anymore. I have to answer really quick!

"I don't know how did I do it!"

"Odori-san, will you do another Prism Show!?"

I couldn't answer that. Could you guys let me go now? My leg is really in a bad shape. I begin to move away but I fell down to the floor again.

"OY!" A voice from the distance started to run towards me. It was Akio Aoi again. I looked at him saying, "Going to laugh at me again?" He apologized to me and told everyone that I couldn't answer the questions right now. He can be really helpful, you know.

"I thought you were heading to the infirmary" he helped me stand up.

"I was but they were blocking my way. . ."

"Why were they like that?"

"Fine. I'll tell you. . . It's because I did a Prism Live. . .and a 3 perfect jumps in a row. . ." I lowered my head.

"Woah. That's cool!" As expected, he smiled. _Wow. . . His smile is so bright._

"You going to continue your Prism Shows?" he asked like actually want me to say yes.

"I'm not sure." I said. Ack. My leg. . . He noticed this and said, "Let's go to the infirmary! Can you still walk?"

"Maybe. . . Let me try." I tried to walk but failed. Luckily, he held me for support when I was about to fall.

"I'll take you there."

"Heh?" Akio suddenly gave me a piggyback ride to the infirmary. "Aaaaaah! Put me down! I can walk!"

"You were about to fall just now." He started walking down the hallway. Many students were looking at us.

"People are looking at us! Nooo. They will think the wrong idea. . ." I covered my face from embarrassment. I'm betting my face was super red. I took a short peek outside and I saw people whispering to each other. Noooooo! They were clearly thinking we're a couple! Please nooooooooo!

After a short while, Akio stopped and put me down. "Oy. We're here. You can stop covering your face now."

Guuuuuuuh. I am so scarred for life. Since we're outside the infirmary, I stopped covering my tomato-like face and opened the door.

"Welcome!" the nurse smiled. "What's the matter?"

"She scraped her knee." Akio answered.

The nurse looked closely at my leg and said, "Oh my. That is a bruise. Come on in, I'll put something in there!" I took a step closer to the nurse and thank goodness I can walk again.

Before I closed the door, I mumbled "Thank you, Akio." I don't think he heard it.

The nurse put some cold wet towel on my bruise and applied antibiotic cream on it a few minutes later. She then attached a band-aid on my knee and smiled, "You're good to go!"

"Thank you very much."

"No problem! Just sit there for a while so your leg can relax more." The nurse left me and went back to the counter.

Suddenly, my phone rang. I answered it and a familiar voice said, "Hello, Odori-chan!?"

"U-utau!?"

"Great! I have your number now. Hihihi~"

"Wh-what do you want?"

"Actually Odori-chan. . ."

"Hm? Don't tell me. . ."

"Sorry Odori-chan! Pretty Stone and Dear Crown would like you to be in their companies!"

I was so speechless. I mean how? Why me? How? Why!? How!? These two questions kept floating in my mind.

"Odori-chan!? Are you still there!?" Utau's voice was still on-line. "You have to perform a Prism Show later this afternoon or maybe tomorrow!"

Finally, I reacted. "WHAAAAAAT!?" I took a quick glance at my knee then at the nurse. The nurse was surprised because I shouted. "Utau, I'm in a bad situation." I lowered my voice.

"Wha? What do you mean?"

"I sorta scraped my knee. . ."

"What!? That's no good! I have to tell them to change the date of your Prism Show!"

"Wait. What?"

"Oh right. This show is going to be on TV."

Once again, I stopped talking.

"Odori-chan? Odori-chan?!"

[Session Continues]


	3. Chapter 3 : Let's work at Dear Crown!

p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;"Chapter 3: Let's work at Dear Crown!/p  
>p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;""Odori-chan? Odori-chan!?" Utau's voice can be clearly heard over the phone. Odori was there, holding the phone and froze in her place. 'She said TV' Odori thought. 'TV!'p  
>p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;""Odori-chan you there!? If not, I'll tell them to change it!"p  
>p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;""N-no don't! I can do a Prism Show later!" those words just slipped out of her mouth.p  
>p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;""Really?!"p  
>p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;""Yeah. My wound doesn't seem to affect my dancing." In fact, she was smiling nervously. She can't take back her words now.p  
>p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;""That's good! Then the show is going on! The performance will be at Dear Crown, 5 'o clock sharp! See ya!" Utau ended the call. The nurse noticed that she was turning pale and asked, "Are you alright?" Odori nodded nervously. "I'm going to leave now. Thank you very much." She stood up and walked carefully.p  
>p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;"Odori was with Kira on her way home. "Aren't you headed home, Odori-chan?" Kira tilted her head. Kira noticed that she wasn't using the usual route when going home. "Oh? I'm not going home early today. . ."p  
>p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;""So, where are you going?"p  
>p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;""To. . .Dear Crown."p  
>p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;""Heh~ never knew you were interested in clothes these days, Odori-chan."p  
>p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;""What? No! It's just that. . ." Odori lowered her head and mumbled. "I'm going to do another Prism Show. . ."p  
>p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;""EH!?" Kira's eyes were clearly surprised at her answer. She held her hand tight and walked quickly.p  
>p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;""I wanna see you perform!" Kira said without looking at Odori. While walking, Odori felt a sudden pain in her leg. 'Crap. It's aching again. I need to sit down.' "Wait, Kira." Odori demanded. Kira turned around and lost grip of her hand. "What's up?" she asked. "I need to relax my leg for a bit. . ." Odori looked around and saw a lamp post. She leaned her back to sooth the pain.p  
>p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;""When's the show, Odori?" Kira questioned her.p  
>p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;""5:00 pm" she answered as she stood up firmly again.p  
>p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;""Then, there's no time to waste! You only have 30 mins left! Walking there will take like 3 mins!"p  
>p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;""Geez. You sound like we're still a mile away from the store."p  
>p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;""Come oooooon!" Kira pushed Odori's back and smiled. "I'm so excited, you know!"p  
>p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;"~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*p  
>p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;""Where's Odori-chan!?" Utau walked back and forth in the same spot. She glanced at the audience from the backstage and got nervous.p  
>p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;""Is this Odori Kuroki really coming?" a tall, matured woman approaches Utau who seemed to be the manager of Dear Crown.p  
>p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;""O-of course! I'm sure she is coming right now!" Utau looked away. 'Hurry up, Odori-chan!' She looked at the audience again.p  
>p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;""I'm s-sorry for making. . . you all wa-wait!" Odori panted as she supported her body on the wall. Utau grabbed her hand and lead her to the door with a star attached to it.p  
>p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;""Welcome to the Prism Space." Meganee Akai smiled sweetly. "Can I have your prism stones?"p  
>p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;""Odori-chan, you can borrow the stones you wore yesterday!" Utau gave her stones to Odori.p  
>p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;""Ah. Before that. . ." Meganee Akai looked up and some sort of creature with an orange heart in its tummy appears. "You forgot her, Odori." she smiled again.p  
>p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;""Wha?" Odori got confused.p  
>p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;""Gojasu!" the creature turned into a prism stone with a huge ribbon on it. Odori caught it before it fell down on the floor. "What is this stone? It's different from Utau's . . ." She examined the stone very carefully.p  
>p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;""That's a seventh coord stone. That's a very rare item, you know." Meganee Akai answered. "Would you like to try that instead?"p  
>p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;"Odori hesitated. She liked the stones Utau gave her. But, she also want to try the seventh coord outfit.p  
>p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;""Give it a try, Odori-chan!" Utau smiled.p  
>p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;""Eh?"p  
>p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;""You want to use it, right?"p  
>p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;"Odori gave Meganee Akai the seventh coord stone.p  
>p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;""Very well. Please stand on the platform. Here we go!"p  
>p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;"Odori transformed. Her uniform turned into a short, orange cocktail dress with a fluffy white bracelet on her wrist. The stone she used was on her outfit; it was placed on her left side of the outfit. She left Prism Space and went on stage.p  
>p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;""KUROKI, ODORI. NOW DANCING BOY MEETS GIRL. LET'S PRISM SHOW!"p  
>p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;""Odori-chan! You can do it!" Kira, somewhere in the audience, cheered for her loudly.p  
>p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;"emBoy Meets Girl Sorezore no Afureru omoi ni kirameki toem/p  
>p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;"emShunkan wo mitsuketeru Hoshi furu yo no deai ga aru youni...em/p  
>p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;"emBoy meets Girl Ano koro wa Ikutsu mo no DOA wo NOKKU shitaem/p  
>p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;"emAzayaka ni egakareta Niji no DOA wo kitto mitsuke dashitakute...em/p  
>p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;"Kira was so amazed. Odori danced so well on stage. "Feel the music. Enjoy. Touch the music." Odori mumbled.p  
>p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;"emYoake made utatteta Anata ga tokui na SWEET LOVE SONGem/p  
>p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;"emYake ni omoi dashichatte SUUTSU KEESU ni iretokouem/p  
>p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;"She made a Prism Jump.p  
>p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;""GORGEOUS SPLASH!" she shouted as the background was all butterflies.p  
>p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;"emTabidachi wo kimeta no wa Ikioi dake janai karaem/p  
>p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;"emAnata to sugoshita hi wa Ni juu seiki de saikou no dekigoto!em/p  
>p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;"She did another Prism Jump.p  
>p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;""FRESH FRUITS BASKET PARADISE!" The stage was full of delicious fruits. 'Crap! My leg!' Odori thought. She almost slipped but it was not clearly shown.p  
>p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;""Something's not right." Utau said to herself.p  
>p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;"The stone from Odori's outfit flew and turned into the same creature. It flew to the top and shouted, "GOJASUU!"p  
>p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;"Odori flew as well and captured it. The creature turned into a soprano recorder. She landed perfectly but her leg ached.p  
>p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;""PRISM LIVE!" The brunette-haired girl started to play the soprano recorder and the stage changed. The screen showed the word "GOREGOUS" then changed to "PRISM LIVE".p  
>p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;""She did it again!" Kira smiled widely.p  
>p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;"Odori did a jump.p  
>p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;""STARDUST SHOWER EVOLUTION!" the stage gets all orange and meteor showers fall and disappears like water.p  
>p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;""What!? How come!?" Utau realized that when her shower disappeared, she doesn't have enough shine to continue it.p  
>p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;"Odori did the fourth jump.p  
>p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;""LOVELY RAINBOW!" Her soprano recorder made a rainbow. "PERFECT!" The rainbow vanished after she shouted that.p  
>p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;""Is she attempting to do five!?" Kira was so curious. "GO ODORI-CHAN!"p  
>p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;"Utau knew now her situation and tried to stop her. "ODORI-CHAN, STOP RIGHT NOW!"p  
>p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;""Huh?" Odori turned around and her legs collapsed. She fell on stage.p  
>p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;"The crowd was shocked. Utau ran to the stage and helped Odori get up. "Come on! Let's go back!" Utau carried Odori's right arm and walked to the backstage.p  
>p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;"Kira started to clap and shouted, "THAT WAS GREAT, ODORI-CHAN!" She continued to cheer until the other people started to cheer as well.p  
>p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;""THAT WAS AMAZING!"p  
>p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;""SUPERB!"p  
>p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;""I DON'T REALLY KNOW WHAT HAPPENED BUT GOOD JOB, ODORI."p  
>p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;"Meanwhile, Odori sat on a chair and she was very silent. Utau looked at her injury and noticed that it was all swollen up.p  
>p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;""Odori-chan, why didn't you tell me?" Utau asked worriedly.p  
>p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;""I don't want to let you guys down. . ." she answered back.p  
>p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;"Utau thought of something for a minute and then her face looked serious.p  
>p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;""I'm taking your place."p  
>p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;""eh?"p  
>p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;""Let's not ruin your show, Odori-chan! I'm going to end the show!"p  
>p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;""Then, I'm joining you."p  
>p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;""Odori-chan, you can't. Just relax and enjoy!"p  
>p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;"Utau entered Prism Space.p  
>p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;""Welcome to Prism Space! Can I have your Prism Stone?" Meganee Akai smiled.p  
>p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;""Sure!" Utau gave her the same stones she wore yesterday.p  
>p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;"She transformed and went on stage.p  
>p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;""UTAU WILL TAKE THE PLACE OF KUROKI ODORI. SHE WILL NOW DANCE EZ DO DANCE. LET'S PRISM SHOW!"p  
>p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;"emI can hear my voice Ima hajimaruem/p  
>p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;"emMidnight time kara Kono basho deem/p  
>p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;"emIku ate ga Onnaji nakama to Subete no uso Nugi saruem/p  
>p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;"emNani mo nakute Michi mo nakute Odoru kimi wa doko karaem/p  
>p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;"emNigete yuku no? Satte yuku no? Fushigi na hodo mabushiiem/p  
>p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;""PRETTY SPLASH!" Utau jumped. Her jump was filled with musical notes.p  
>p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;"emSasou yume Katari atte Kizu name atteru Datenshiem/p  
>p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;"emEasy Go Easy Go Egao dake Hito toki no wa wo tsunagu yoem/p  
>p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;"Utau did another jump. She drew a huge star on the rink and shouted, "GOLDEN STAR MAGIC FINAL!" The star popped out of the rink and became fireworks. It was so magical.p  
>p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;""I knew it. Utau is really great! Seeing her on stage makes my heart go wild!" Odori held her chest tight.p  
>p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;"emI've got feeling Tsuki nuketekuem/p  
>p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;"emMachi ga me, samasu koroem/p  
>p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;"emAsayake ni kuchizuketeru Nami mo dakishimeteruem/p  
>p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;""BRAND NEW DO RE MI FA SLIDER!" Utau sled from different instruments. From piano, to the violin, to the drums, to the guitar and to the trumphet.p  
>p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;"emEz Do Dance Ez Do Danceem/p  
>p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;"emKimi odoru wo miteiruem/p  
>p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;"emEz Do Dance Ez Do Danceem/p  
>p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;"emKimi dake wo miteiru...em/p  
>p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;"Utau did her final jump.p  
>p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;""AURORA RISING FINALE!" The whole stage was filled with auroras. Odori and Kira were so amazed. 'I wanna be like her!' They thought at the same time.p  
>p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;"The whole crowd was delighted. Utau smiled at them and said, "Do not forget to cheer for Odori-chan as well! She is the reason why this event was made." She grabbed Odori and took her to the stage. The crowd cheered for her as well.p  
>p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;""Guess you won this time." A lady with long black hair who seemed to be Pretty Stone's manager said this to the manager of Dear Crown. She walked away and left the building. The manager of Dear Crown grinned and went closer to the stage.p  
>p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;""Oh my~ what an amazing performance you pulled today." She clapped and everyone's attention were on her.p  
>p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;""Isn't that Dear Crown's manager?"p  
>p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;""No way!"p  
>p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;""What's she doing here?"p  
>p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;""You are. . ." Utau said. "The manager of Dear Crown!"p  
>p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;""I am. Hello, Kuroki Odori. I am Ayase, Nanami. The manager of Dear Crown."p  
>p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;""N-nice to meet you!" Odori bowed.p  
>p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;""I like your enthusiasm."p  
>p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;""eh?"p  
>p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;""Even though you are injured, you still did your best in today's show."p  
>p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;""Th-thank you."p  
>p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;""I have to say. . .you need more practice at dancing."p  
>p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;"Odori lowered her head and answered, "yeah. . ."p  
>p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;""Here at Dear Crown, we have a huge practice room only for Prism Stars. We also have dance instructors here. You seem to have a lot of potential and I want you to reach it. Now I ask you. Would you like to join Dear Crown?"p  
>p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;"Odori's eyes widened. "O-of course! I would like to join Dear Crown!"p  
>p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;""Then, welcome!" Nanami smiled and the crowd gave them an applause.p  
>p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;""You're awesome, Odori-chaan!" Kira shouted.p  
>p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;"The mysterious guy was there again. He grinned and mumbled, "I knew it. There's something about this Kuroki Odori."p  
>p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;""Sigh. Today was a tiring day." Odori sluggishly walked to her house.p  
>p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;""That's okay, Odori-chan! At least something good happened to you today!" Kira winked.p  
>p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;""Yeah. At least. . . Well, see you tomorrow, Kira!" Odori waved before she entered the gate of her house.p  
>p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;""See ya, Odoririri!" Kira waved back and left.p  
>p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;"Odori entered her house and only to see her big sister mad. "What took you so long?" Kou asked in a deep tone. "N-nee-chan! I was in. . . Dear Crown and uhh. . ." She stuttered. "What?"p  
>p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;""I-I did another show, okay!?"p  
>p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;""I knew it."p  
>p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;""S-so, are you mad at me?"p  
>p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;""No."p  
>p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;""You aren't!?"p  
>p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;""Wash the dishes."p  
>p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;""Noooooo!" Odori knew that when her sister is mad, she makes her do her chores.p  
>p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;""Sigh. I am so tired!" After doing a lot of chores, Odori lied down on her bed and stared at her Dear Crown bag. 'I am now working for Dear Crown. . .' she thought happily.p  
>p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;"Suddenly, there was a thud on her window. "Huh?" she checked on it and saw the creature again. She opened her window and said, "It's you again!"p  
>p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;""Gojasu!"p  
>p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;""I'm Kuroki, Odori and you are. . .?"p  
>p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;""Gojasuu!"p  
>p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;""Gojasu? Well then, nice to meet you! How will I keep you? Hmmm. . . "p  
>p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;"Gojasu opened her bag and brought out her phone.p  
>p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;""Hm? My smartphone?"p  
>p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;"Gojasu then went inside her phone and spoke, "This way I can interact with you-su!"p  
>p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;""Wooaaaaahh! Gojasu can talk!?"p  
>p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;""I can talk when I'm inside the smartphone. Once again, I'm Gojasu and I will be your animal partner for the rest of your Prism Life-su."p  
>p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;""Where did you come from anyways?"p  
>p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;""I came from the Prism World-su! I am here to share the Prism Live-su!"p  
>p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;""I see."p  
>p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;""Kuroki, Odori. In your smartphone, you can see your LVL. Right now, you are in LVL 3 which is the lowest of the low of the Prism Stars-su!"p  
>p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;""EH!? What should I do!?" Odori asked worriedly.p  
>p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;""No need to worry-su! You just have to join different auditions in order for you to get to LVL 12 which is your Debut Level-su."p  
>p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;""Level 12. . . That sounds easy!"p  
>p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;""It isn't-su. . ."p  
>p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;""Wha!?"p  
>p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;""Utau right now is in LVL 20. . . This took her 3 months to get to that level. She is eager to participate in the Prism Queen Competition. You have to be LVL 45 to participate-su!"p  
>p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;""Utau-chan. . ."p  
>p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;""Since you're in Dear Crown, there will be a lot of auditions waiting for you! This is Dear Crown we're talking about!"p  
>p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;""Really!? How many!?"p  
>p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;""Like. . ." Gojasu tried to recall and then replied, "like 15 auditions a month"p  
>p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;""15!? THAT MANY!?"p  
>p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;""Yes! If you win all 15, you might be able to get to LVL 9 in no time! . . . . I think."p  
>p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;""I see. Well, I should start practicing!" Odori stood up quickly. Her leg ached and she shouted in pain.p  
>p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;""Of course, safety first. We should let that wound get all healed."p  
>p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;""R-right!" she sat down on her bed again.p  
>p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;""Leave the training regimen to Gojasu! And you will be as graceful as a Prism Star!"p  
>p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;"Odori smiled and said, "I'll leave everything in your hands, Gojasu!" Her eyes created stars. It was a sign of the next future star who is going to change the Prism Stage.p  
>p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;"[Session Continues]p 


	4. Chapter 4: Start of the Idol Activites!

AUTHOR: I AM SO SORRY FOR THE DELAYED CHAPTERS. YOU KNOW WHAT, I HATE SCHOOL. I WISH THAT EVERYDAY WOULD BE NO CLASS (- thats huwat we call "summer") CHAPTER 4 IS HERE! CHAPTER 5 MIGHT BE IN. . . SOMEWHERE IN THE SECOND WEEK OF AUGUST? I'M NOT REALLY SURE. JUST WAIT, ALRIGHT? AYARI OUT. (OwO)v

Chapter 4: Start of the Idol Activites!

Odori woke up early today. That's because Gojasu alarmed her to wake up at a godly early hour. She went downstairs and realized that it's only 5:00 AM.  
>"Why wake me up at this hour? I'm freezing to death here. . ." Odori held her blanket tight. "Hey! I told you we should start the training today!" Gojasu shouted in Odori's phone.<br>"I don't remember you saying that. . ."  
>~FLASHBACK~<br>Gojasu: very well. We shall start the training regimen early tomorrow! We have to start jogging so that you will have a fit body! *realizes something*  
>Odori: zzzzzzz<br>Gojasu: YOU WEREN'T LISTENING!?  
>~END OF FLASHBACK~<br>"Sorry! I was really tired!" Odori said in a low voice. "Huh? Odori?" Kou turned on the light of the dining room. "Why are you up so early today? Like really early?"  
>"Nee-san! Uhm. . . I was told to start . . .training today. . ." Odori tried not to look at her big sister.<br>"Training? Are you a Prism Star now?"  
>"A-actually, Ki-Kira-chan told me to train early. And she would be at the park right now. And. . . I am not sure if I'm really a Prism Star right now. . . But, as far as I know, I work at. . . Dear Crown."<br>"You work at Dear Crown?" Kou looked mad.  
>"Ye-yeah. . ."<br>Kou did not say anything for a moment. "Just. . . Be back early. . . You don't want to be late for school later. . ."  
>Odori was shocked. Kou would never let her do things on her own. Maybe because Kou loves Prism Stars so much that she let her little sister to do her own thing to become a really famous Prism Star.<br>"Okay!" Odori wore her pumps and wore her jacket (she was already wearing jogging pants). "I'm taking my leave!" She closed the door and started jogging outside.  
>"Dear Crown huh. . ." Kou looked at Odori outside.<p>

"A~a~a~aa~" Utau vocalized her voice at the park. She is way up early to start warming up her voice. 'Once more!' she thought.  
>"A~a~a~a~aa~" She drank her bottle of water and started to vocalize again. "A~a~a~a~aa~"<br>"Huh, Utau-chan?" a voice who sounded very familiar startled Utau. She turned around and saw Odori.  
>"Ah! Odori-chan! What a pleasure!" Utau smiled.<br>O: What are you doing here?  
>U: I'm warming up my voice.<br>O: Warming up your voice? This early?  
>U: Yes! You see. . . The park is very peaceful during the day. Plus, everyone is still asleep at this hour so why not use it?<br>O: But. . . Don't you think it's a bit too early?  
>U: no. This is the perfect time of the day to warm up. Especially when you're going to a recording studio.<br>O: Recording studio?  
>U: Yes~ i'm going to record my song in a studio.<br>O: I see.  
>Both of them went quiet for a few seconds.<br>U: so, what are you doing here?  
>O: oh! Uhm. . . I'm here to jog.<br>U: hm~ that's a good start!  
>Odori's phone buzzed. She picked it up and Gojasu shouted, "I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO START TRAINING NOW!"<br>"Gojasu! I'm sorry! I'm actually talking to someone right now!"  
>"Huh? Who are you talking to?" Utau tilted her head.<br>"This is my pair friend, Gojasu." Odori showed her smartphone to Utau then Gojasu popped out.  
>"Gojasu!"<br>"Ah~ you're that creature from yesterday! Nice to meet you! I'm Utau"  
>"Gojasu!"<br>"Wait. . . Wasn't she talking a while ago?" Utau tilted her head once more.  
>"Eh? Aaaaah! You're probably just imagining things!" Odori tried to cover up for Gojasu.<p>

Actually, people or even other Prism Stars that do not know Prism Live must not know that Pair Friends for Prism Live can talk. They must be kept a huge secret or else they can't talk for the rest of their lives.

"I see. Well, you should start training now, Odori-chan~" Utau stood up.  
>"O-oh yeah! See you later!" Odori waved her goodbye and started jogging forward.<p>

"Sigh." Odori was exhausted by the time she went to her seat.  
>"You alright, Odori? You seem reaaaaallly tired." Kira poked her.<br>"I think I'm fine. Just a bit tired after training."  
>"Training? You mean you-"<br>"Yeah. I jogged from my house to the forest near the mountains then back to my house. . ."  
>"That far!?"<br>"Yes." Odori pouted a bit. Her phone rang and it said that there is a new contest for Dear Crown and Prism Stone's idols.

WHAT: SWEET N' SPICY MAG CONTEST  
>WHEN: THIS SATURDAY<br>WHO: TO ALL DEAR CROWN AND PRISM STONE'S PRISM STARS

JOIN WITH A PARTNER AND WIN TO BE THE COVER PHOTO OF THE SWEET N SPICY MONTHLY MAGAZINE. ALSO, WIN THE LEGENDARY CRYSTAL HIGH HEELS.

-JOIN NOW-

"Woah." Odori scrolled down. "What's up?" Kira peeked at her phone. "Woah! Sweet N' Spicy Magazine!" Kira snatched her phone and scrolled down to read more.  
>"You know Sweet N' Spicy Magazine?" Odori asked.<br>"Why, of course! I speak the fashion language!"  
>Odori gave out her 'what-the-hell-face'. "Sweet N' Spicy Magazine is a really famous magazine brand for girls. They sell new magazines once-in-a-month! That's why. . . I rush in supermarkets or bookstores just for one magazine!" Kira fangirled while imagining the magazine. "Being a model for it would be a dream come true!" she continued.<br>"He~h. It's that awesome. So, i'm joining the contest!" Odori was about to tap 'JOIN NOW' until she realized something. "Oh. I need a partner. . ."  
>"Really? Do you know any Prism Star?"<br>"Well, I know Utau."  
>"Oh! Ask her! And uhm. . ."<br>"Hm?"  
>"Introduce me to her sometime." Kira lowered her voice.<br>"Sure. . . I guess." Odori smiled

"Here is your dance practice room, Kuroki-san." Nanami showed Odori a large, spacey room with a huge mirror attached to the other side. Odori noticed a machine and approached it, "What is this? It looks complicated to use. . ."  
>"Ah. That's the Stone Machine. You can now wear your stage costumes while practicing."<br>"Woah!" her eyes literally sparkled.  
>"Since you're new, I'll have to find a dance teacher for you. So, for now, please practice on your own. Good luck, Kuroki-san." Nanami closed the door and left her.<br>Before Odori could say anything, a knock was heard on the door.  
>"Excuse me~" Utau entered the room carelessly. Without looking in her way, she slipped and fell down on the floor. "I-I'm okay." she even raised a thumbs up.<br>Odori stood up and helped Utau up. "I'm surprised your head is fine." Odori smirked.  
>"Heh? What is that supposed to mean!?" Utau slightly pouted. She may look mature but her attitude is completely the opposite.<br>Odori stood up and opened her Prism Bag. "So, what brings you here?"  
>"Oh. I assume that you received a notice that there will be an audition for the Sweet N' Spicy Magazine."<br>"Uh-huh."  
>"So, I was wondering. . . Maybe we could be partners. . ." Utau's voice slowly faded away due to shyness.<br>Odori was shocked yet elated. "For real!?" she smiled widely.  
>"Yeah! If you want to. . ."<br>"Of course I want to!"  
>"Alright!" Utau fished out her phone from her pocket. She clicked AUDITIONS and then JOIN NOW for the Sweet N' Spicy audition. It said 'ENTER YOUR PARTNER'S NAME'. She entered Odori's name and clicked ENTER. "We're in!" she shouted after a sound of bling came out from her phone. "Now let's go practice!"<br>"Pr-practice!?" Odori's eyes widened. "Wait. Wait. Do you have a practice costume?" "Of course! I have it right here inside this bag!"  
>'Wow. She really prepared for this.' Odori thought. 'Maybe she expected that this will happen.'<br>"Hold on, Odori-chan! I'm gonna change clothes so wait for me!" Utau ran off with a paper bag in her hand.  
>Odori didn't say anything and went back on checking her Prism Bag. "Hm~ there were some practice costumes right here. . .ah! There it is!" she grabbed 2 stones that look alike. She placed the stones in the machine and pressed START. Her clothes changed from a dark sailor outfit into a black shirt with a yellow heart imprinted on the middle part that says 'Dear Crown'. Her plain navy skirt became a frilly orange skirt. She got black socks and yellow pumps.<br>"Wow. It looks cute!" she laughed to herself. "Gojasu!" Gojasu jumped in the phone and said, "Now that you're in a contest, what song are you guys going to dance?"  
>"Well. . . I don't know. . ."<br>"What do you mean you don't know!?"  
>"I seriously don't know, okay!?"<br>"Sigh. You should start stretching. Stretching is always the first thing to do before dancing."  
>"Okay!" Odori started stretching her arms and legs. Gojasu looked like she was thinking of something and said, "Can you reach the floor with your legs proportionally apart from each other?" "Wha? Let me try." Odori then sat down with her legs apart from each other. She tried to bend her upper body slowly but failed. "OUCH! OUCH! OUUUCH! I CAN'T DO IT!"<br>The door was opened in a hard way. Utau was there looking every eager to start practicing. "Alright! Let's start practicing!" her eyes were burning like fire. 'Wow. She's all pumped up.' Odori thought. Gojasu went outside of the phone and just observed them from above of the room.

"So what should we dance?" she asked as Utau approached her. Utau giggled and answered, "Little Wing and Beautiful Pride by Ayase Naru and Renjouji Bell!" Odori didn't say anything for a moment. She was probably loading. "Who?" she tilted her head. Utau looked mad at first and then she fished out her phone from her pocket and showed her a video of Naru and Bell dancing. "Wow~" Odori observed them carefully. Naru and Bell performed a Prism Live after that. "Amazing!" Odori shouted. Utau stopped the video, "And we are going to dance like that! Come on! Stand up! I'm gonna teach you the steps!"  
>"O-okay!"<p>

~A few hours later, outside the practice room of Utau and Odori~

A petite girl passed by. She had short, grey hair with white strikes at the end. She heard their music. 'This. . . I heard this before. . .' she thought as she turned around to figure out where the music came from. She tried to peek on the window but failed. 'No good. . . I'm too short. . .' she looked around and saw a small ladder that might let her see through the window. She took it and stepped a few steps on it. The petite saw Utau and Odori practicing. Their voices can be heard through the window. "That's it! You're doing great, Odori-chan!" Utau clapped. "Give. . . me . . .a break. . ." Odori panted as she sat down on the floor. She noticed a little girl on the window and the petite jolted. The grey-haired girl immediately stepped down the ladder and started to walk away.

"WAAAAAIIIIIT!" Odori threw the door open which made the little girl startled. Odori panted for a bit and asked her, "Who are you? And what made you look at our practice?" Without a word, the little girl faced Odori.

[Session Continues]


	5. Chapter 5: The Girl of Lonliness

Author: hey hey! TODAY IS MY LAST DAY OF FREEDOM. SO, I MIGHT NOT UPDATE A CHAPTER NEXT WEEK OR THE FOLLOWING WEEK *cries*. Anyways, have some chapter 5! I dont own Pretty Rhythm but I own the characters. And, the songs used for this chapter is Yellow by Hatsune Miku and Moon-Viewing Recital by IA. Ayari out!

Chapter 5: The Girl of loneliness

The little girl faced Odori. Her eyes were as cold as ice. After staring at Odori for a while, she replied, "Miyuki, Rin. 10 years old. I was curious of the song you just danced. And sadly, your dancing sucks." She walked away without facing Odori again. Odori made the sobbing face. (TTATT)  
>"Hm? Why are you facing there, Odori-chan?" Utau went outside the practice room and looked at the direction of where Odori was looking. "Ah. That's Rin-chan." Both of them watched Rin walked away.<br>"You know her?" Odori looked at Utau this time. "Yeah." she answered. "I usually see her during performances. That kid is really graceful at dancing. She sometimes win competitions like the Summer Queen Cup but usually, she earns the 3rd Runner-Up points. Right now, I think she's going to be in LVL 12."  
>"Woah." Odori replied with an amused tone. "Is she going to join this contest?" she asked. Utau giggled and said, "No, silly. Sweet N' Spicy Magazine only works for girls and boys who are 13 years and up."<br>"Somehow. . ." Odori looked at Rin's direction again. "I feel that she is sad." She faced the ground for a minute and thought of an idea. "Let's follow her!" "What!? What about practice!?" Utau shouted. "Aw come on. Give me a break, okay!? Pleeeeaaaase" Odori begged. The blue-haired girl sighed and gave out an 'okay'.

~at Rin Miyuki's practice room~

*~Rin's POV~*  
>One. Two. Three. Four. Five. Six. Seven. Eight. Eight. Seven. Six. Five-<br>"You made a mistake!" my dance instructor stopped the music. "I-I'm sorry. It won't happen again." I panted. I felt a bit tired. Probably because I practiced too hard today. "Dance everything from the start!"  
>"Yes sir!"<p>

_itsukara darou kimi no warau koe tooku_  
><em>shiawase no owari nante akkenai mono da ne<em>  
><em>kazoekirenai namida mo kedarui asu mo<em>  
><em>kawashita kotoba subete omoide ni wa sasenai<em>

_kimi no egao-_

My dance instructor stopped the music once more. "No no no. You're doing it wrong again. You have to do it right like this!" He showed me the dance moves again.  
>"I'm so sor-"<br>"How many times do you have to apologize to make it perfect!?"  
>I was surprised. He would never shout at me like that.<br>"You keep on failing during practices. That's why you only win sometimes. How will you ever win tomorrow's contest now!? You failure!"  
>Those words strucked my heart and mind. 'Why?' I asked myself. I felt my eyes formed tears. My dance instructor faced the other direction and said, "Practice dismissed."<p>

Without further a do, I ran all the way to the exit. I saw that girl who sucked at dancing again. "You guys. . ." I said.

*~Normal POV~*

"You guys. . ."  
>"Ah. Rin-" Odori tried to say something but. . .<br>"DON'T CALL ME BY THAT NAME!" Rin shouted. Sadness and anger poured out.  
>"Miyuki-san." Utau spoke.<br>"You guys saw everything, right!?" Rin's tears started to flow out from her eyes. "You saw how I am a shame now!?" she cried. Suddenly, Utau embraced Rin and patted her like a mother then said, "Don't worry. Just tell us what happened and we might cheer you up." Rin's eyes widened and Odori was a bit surprised of Utau's surprise action.

The three of them sat on the café section of Dear Crown. Utau ordered them some tea and a chocolate shake for Rin. After a moment of silence, Rin finally told them everything.  
>"What!? Why would he say that!? I mean, you're only a kid!" Odori stood up in surprise. "Saying that I'm a kid makes me sick." Rin said this in a cold way. "Everyone treats me like one. And I hate it. It makes me feel stupid and unworthy to become a Prism Queen. That's why I'm trying to be a mature kid and grow up sooner." She clutched her hands as she looked down. "I think you're wrong." Odori said. "Huh?" Utau and Rin wondered at the same time.<br>"You don't need to hurry up, Miyuki-chan. I think you are already great even during the practice a while ago. I know one day, you will be the greatest Prism Queen of all Prism Queens. So, you have to play your role as a little kid. After all, that is not a role that would last forever, right?"  
>Rin only cried quietly while Utau smiled at Odori.<br>All of a sudden, Rin slammed the table and shouted, "How can you say that when you don't even know what I've been!? You think you know me!? People like you should mind their own business!" She ran away, dropped a notebook along the way. "Ah wait, Miyuki-chan!" Odori shouted as they chased her. They went outside Dear Crown but they couldn't find her. "It's no use. She's so small we can't see her with a lot of people around." Odori turned her head to Utau. Utau looked down and she saw a small notebook lying on the ground. 'It's a Dear Crown mini-notebook. . .' she thought. She picked it up and assumed it was Rin's. 'I wonder what's inside it. . . Should I open it?' The blue-haired girl was having trouble. She felt it was like butting in one's business. Finally, she flipped the notebook open and scanned the pages. She can't believe what she just read.

"Sigh. I'm tired. . ." Odori gave out a huge sigh. "I wonder where did Rin go. . ."

Utau looked down because she was thinking a lot of things. 'Miyuki, Rin. . . I didn't know that she was really. . .' Her thoughts snapped away when Odori shouted her name. "What's up, Utau? You look reeeaaaally serious just now."  
>"Actually, Odori. I have to tell you something."<br>"hm?"  
>Utau brought out the small notebook from her bag and said, "This is Miyuki's notebook. More like a journal."<br>Odori examined it with an amused face. "Kids really love to have journals. . ."  
>"I want you to read some of her entries. . ."<p>

8/12

Mom isn't home yet. I am so excited to tell her that I won this year's Summer Queen Cup. I told dad but he just told me to stop these stuff.

8/13

Still waiting for mom. I got high scores in school today and I really can't wait to tell her! Dad was really happy about my scores.

8/14

Now, mom isn't home and so is dad. I wonder where are they? I'm glad our housemaid can keep me company.

"Ah!" Odori realized that there are no entries for the rest of that year. The pages were torn apart. "Let's just skip them." Utau read the next entry.

4/15

I received a call from mom and dad. They said they are now separated and mom found a man and she went out with him and dad also found a woman. I hate them.

4/16

I hate adults. They think they are so right but they are actually wrong. I can't wait to become one to slap them some sense.

4/02

I miss my mom. I want to meet her. She always love Prism Shows so this time, I will actively participate in every contest. But, there are times i'm not allowed to join because i'm only a child. So, I will strive hard to become a Prism Queen and I know that mom will come home!

4/17

I participated the Amamiya Rizumu Duo Contest. I had a partner (name). But then, we lost to an another duo. One was Utau and the other was someone who really danced badly. But, believe it or not, Utau's partner's jumps were awesome. I want to be like her.

"I'm flattered." Odori smiled with her tongue out.

4/18

I'm joining a contest which it will be held two days from now. My dance instructor is pretty mad at me today.I can't wait for mom to go home. I hope she will see the Prism Show.

Utau closed the notebook. She stared at Odori, hoping to realize something. "So she's. . ." Odori spoke. "more awesome at writing." Utau fell down from stupidity. "NO!" Utau shouted. "It means that she needs to see her mother during her performance tomorrow! In other words, let's tell her mom! She said that she wants to grow up soon, right? So, if she really does, she thinks that there is a bigger chance on seeing her mom!"  
>"EH!? How are we going to do that!? I don't even know her!"<br>"Hihi. I met her mom many times. Let me just call her!" she brought out her phone and contacted Rin's mother.

"Yes? Himuro Aya speaking."  
>"Ah! Aya-san!"<br>"Oh? Is this Utau-san?"  
>"Yes!" Utau literally leaped.<br>"It's been a long time! What made you call?"  
>"Sorry to bother but. . .can I meet you now at your place?"<br>"Right now? I can see why not! I am looking forward to see you!"  
>"Me too!"<br>"Well, you know where I live right?"  
>"Of course!"<br>"Very well! I will prepare something right now then! Goodbye!"  
>"Goodbye!" Utau closed her phone. She turned to Odori and said, "We're in! Now, let's go!"<p>

~*later*~

Utau rang the doorbell of the gate. "Who is it?" a deep voice asked them. "I'm Utau of Prism Stone. And Aya-san is expecting to see me." she replied. "Please come in." The gates opened by itself. 'Wow. . . Rich people. . .' Odori thought as she took a quick glance on her surroundings.

A woman who seemed a bit older opens the door with a happy face. "Welcome! Welcome!"  
>"Thank you for allowing us to meet you tonight, Aya-san!" Utau slightly bowed. Aya laughed and said, "Don't mention it!" She noticed Odori and spoke to her, "Huh? Aren't you the Kuroki Odori who just joined Dear Crown?" "Y-yes I am! Ni-nice to meet you!" Odori hesitantly bowed to her. Aya laughed again. "Please come in!"<p>

The three of them entered the mansion. Aya took them to the dining table which there was food on it. "Let's talk while having dinner!" Odori's eyes enlarged. She never had dinner this grand. They sat down and ate dinner.

In the middle of dinnertime, Aya asked, "So, what is it that you want to talk about?" Utau took a deep breath and answered, "I'm here to talk about your daughter, Miyuki Rin." The lady laughed nervously. "Is that the only topic that we're going to talk about?" "You have to go to her performance tomorrow!" "Why should I!?" Aya slammed the table and Odori could only watch them glaring at each other. "Rin-chan missed you, Aya-san. You have to be there for her otherwise. . ." "Otherwise what!?" "Rin might never enjoy Prism Shows again and she might be swallowed in the darkness." Odori and Aya's eyes enlarged. "Rin is already having a hard time during practices. Plus, she is still patiently waiting for her mother to come back. Her life seemed miserable. I saw the dark aura that tried to take her. Sooner or later, she will be taken away!" "No more!" Aya flipped her chair out of her way. "Did you know that I was always there in her shows!?"her tears suddenly flooded out. "I was really happy that she won in the Summer Queen Cup!"

"Aya-san. . ." Utau held Aya's hand. "You just have to be there for her. She needs her support from her mother! Do you know how much she misses you!?" The bluehead gave the woman Rin's notebook. "Just see her!" Her voice echoed the room. Aya tried to decide for a moment. "Just this once. I'll talk to her." She mumbled as she looked away from the girls' gazes. Utau smiled at the answer while Odori doesn't even know what happened. "Thank you very much, Aya-san! This time, I expect you to be seeing her tomorrow!" Utau stood up and went closer to Odori. She grabbed her arm and said, "Let's go, Odori-chan."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
>~AT THE KUROKI RESIDENCE~<p>

Odori lied on her bed, she was thinking of what happened today. She let out a huge sigh and said to herself, "I met a cute kid, she got mad and ran off, read her personal stuff and then we went to her mother's place? Sigh." She took a glance at her clock and noticed that it was already 11 PM. 'Guess I need some sleep.' she thought as she crawled to her pillow. Soon, Odori went to sleep.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
>~*at Odori's school*~<p>

It was a very bright morning and luckily, Odori went to school early. She hummed to herself all the way to the classroom. She was still paranoid of the crowd two days ago. Her head went left and right just to make sure no one wanted to see her.

"ODORIRI!" Kira's voice echoed the room. Surprisingly, no one got bothered by Kira. 'Maybe they're used to it.' Odori smirked. "Good morning." She replied. "So, how's Dear Crown?" Kira smiled. Odori thought for a second and answered, "confusing." "Ha? What do you mean?" "I mean-" Her phone buzzed and she picked it up. "Yes?"  
>"Ahaaaaa! Odori-chan!?"<br>"Utau?"  
>"I want you to meet me here at the park later noon! Alright!?"<br>"Wha-!"  
>"Got to go!" After a sound of a click, Utau hanged up. Odori felt really confused of what happened a while ago. Kira, however, looked really excited like damn. "You should have allowed me to talk with her!" she pouted like a little girl. "Seriously!?" the orange-haired fell down from stupidity (probably).<p>

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
>~*at the park; lunchtime*~<p>

Utau was waiting for Odori on a shade under a tree. She impatiently gazed at her watch and mumbled, "hurry up. . .hurry up!" Not too long later, Odori came running. "You took too long!" Utau shouted. "Well, I'm sorry. I have to eat lunch you know!" Utau wanted to argue but she remembered even more important matters. She grabbed Odori's hand and walked forward in a fast pace. "We have to go somewhere!" she said. "Heh? But what about my classes?" "You can skip, right?" "HAAH!?" Odori's eyes widened. She tried to let go of Utau's grasp but she failed because Utau held her tight. The blue-haired hailed a taxi and told the driver to go an address.

~*at the Official Prism Contests building*~  
>Rin held her hands tightly. She can't calm down after her coach shouted at her. 'I can do this.' she thought. She turned to her smart phone and saw that it was almost her turn like she's next. Her gaze went to the audience. Her face saddened. She couldn't find her mother again. Then, she heard a voice. "Miyuki-chaaaan!" It was Odori's. Rin's mood went bad. "What do you want?" her sharp eyes glared at hers. "Ha-have you seen your. . ." Odori panted. "your mother?" Utau continued. Rin looked shocked and she bent her head down and swayed her head. "What?" Utau took her phone out and called Aya.<p>

"The person who you are calling now is currently unavailable."

Utau really can't believe it that she dropped her phone after the voice message said it. "No way. . ."

"How did you even know about this?" Rin clenched her fists. "We sort of read your journal. . ." Odori replied while Utau just simply stared at the ground. "So, you were the ones who picked it up!" the little girl shouted. The other people got surprised so they all looked at Rin. "Mind your own buisness." Rin left the room without looking back. Odori tried to chase her but Utau stopped her. "Utau. . ." she mumbled. Utau then looked at Rin swiftly and said, "I have to show her something." The blue-haired moved towards the grey one. "Please. . ." she gripped Rin's hand.  
>"Huh?"<br>"Please see my show before you do." she formed a sweet smile.  
>Rin only blinked in confusion. The announcer then said,<p>

"Wendy Aiko: 28,000 Karats! She is now in the first place!"

The screen showed that this Wendy Aiko was on the top. "Up next, we have Miyuki, Rin!" All of a sudden, Utau ran somewhere. "Huh? Where did she go?" Odori tried to look for her and before she knew it, Utau was on stage. "What's this!?" The announcer was shock at Utau's sudden appearance. She wore a light blue hoodie and a matching blue skirt with pumps in skates. "Everyone!" Utau started.

"Utau-sama?!"  
>"Why is she here?"<br>"Is she joining too?"  
>The crowd just kept being noisy until Utau said, "Everyone! Miyuki is feeling bad for the moment so I decided to show her a little song!" She faced at the DJ and he already knew what song he's going to play. The music started so Utau turned at the back to start as well.<p>

(Song: Moon-Viewing Recital by IA)

_"Mou, dou yattatte muda kamo na"_  
><em>Nakisou na kao miteita<em>  
><em>"Akiramenai de yo" mitai na<em>  
><em>Kotoba ja zenzen tarinai!<em>

_"Soshitara motto genki o dasanakya,_  
><em>ashita mo kuranjau!" tte<em>  
><em>Kimi o tsuredashiteiku<em>  
><em>Muriyari kanaa<em>

Utau twirled and performed a jump.

She grabbed a bucket of blue paint and smiled, "Ready to paint your world!" Then, she poured it out to the crowd and shouted, "PAINT SPLASH!"

_Hizashi ni BURUU ni naru_  
><em>Kimi no koto yappa shoujiki shinpai da<em>  
><em>Hitomi ga urunde yuku<em>  
><em>"Yowamushi na boku ni wa, dame da yo kitto..."<em>

_Dakedo shinjiru, kimi dakara._  
><em>Massugu mae o muite?<em>  
><em>Honto ni dame na toki wa,<em>  
><em>kimi no kokoro o sasaete ageru.<em>

_"Isso" nante akiramecha_  
><em>Zettai dame dakara<em>  
><em>Nee, isshoni susumou?<em>  
><em>"Hitoribocchi" o kowashichaou, hora!<em>

Utau performed her second jump. She sled from different instruments and shouted, "BRAND NEW DO RE MI FA SLIDER!"

_"Dou natte irunda ka wakannai"_  
><em>Kimi wa mada nakisou da<em>  
><em>Tameiki bakka de me o tsubucchau<em>  
><em>Hora, zettai zetsumei!<em>

_"Motto ganbarannakya omoi mo_  
><em>kinou ni kiechau!" tte<em>  
><em>Machi o kakedashiteiku<em>  
><em>Muriyari da ne<em>

_Yuugure BURUU ni naru_  
><em>Hizashi ga tozashiteiku sono isshun de<em>  
><em>Tachimachi nageita kao<em>  
><em>Oto mo naku namida ga koborete kieta<em>

_Hidoku chiisana kono sekai ga_  
><em>Ookiku kiba o muite<em>  
><em>"Isshoni itakatta na" to<em>  
><em>Kimi no kokoro o utsumukaseru<em>

_Chiisana kotoba ja_  
><em>Mou zenzen todokanakute mo<em>  
><em>Chikara ni naritai<em>  
><em>"Tasuketainda yo. Kanaete yo, nee!"<em>

Utau then thought as she twirled and circled the rink,

'Miyuki, Rin. I would like to help you. I don't want to see people sad. I have seen you having a hard time practicing before. And, every time I see you outside, you are prohibit to do what a child must do. There is sadness in your eyes. Let me help you! Please! Let me comfort you!'

"Shinjiru, kimi dakara."

Utau sang the same line. She stared at the little Rin. She saw her tears flowed out from her eyes. Utau can just smile with the "don't cry" smile.

_Honki no koe dashite_  
><em>"Zettai dame nanka ja nai!<em>  
><em>Kimi ga nozomeba, mata deaeru!"<em>

_Ooki na shinkokyuu de_  
><em>Tooku no otsuki-sama ni yowaki na kimi ga<em>

"Yatte yaru sa!" Rin sang it at the same time as the song. The blue-haired and Odori widened their eyes.

_to Sakendeita_

_...sukoshi kakko ii kana. Maa._

Utau did her last jump. Dozens of sweets popped out and she shared it to the crowd. "Stay Sweet! SWEET SWEET PARADISE!" She took a bite from a candy and said, "Mm! Yummy!" And that ended her performance. The whole crowd shouted in joy. Utau went backstage and gave Rin a pat in the back. "I believe in you." she mumbled.

Rin went to Prism Space to change her clothes. Her clothes are now the Happy Rain (Ann ver) costume except the color palette changed. The main color is dark green. She headed to the stage and then the announcer said,

"Now, we have Miyuki, Rin of Dear Crown! Now dancing Yellow. Let's PRISM SHOW!"

_itsukara darou kimi no warau koe tooku_  
><em>shiawase no owari nante akkenai mono da ne<em>  
><em>kazoekirenai namida mo kedarui asu mo<em>  
><em>kawashita kotoba subete omoide ni wa sasenai<em>

_kimi no egao torimodosu tame_

Rin did a jump. "FRESH FRUITS BASKET!"

_nando demo boku wa uta wo yamenai_  
><em>ikutsu mo no yoru wo koe<em>  
><em>kono negai kanau sono hi made<em>

_akirameteita koware kaketa senritsu wo_  
><em>hiroi atsumete mou ichido mahou kakeru no<em>

She twirled in circles and jumped. Meteor showers fall down and left a trail of stars . She was on top of a meteor and shouted, "STARLIGHT SHOWER!"

_kimi no egao torikaesu tame_  
><em>itsudatte boku wa uta wo yamenai<em>  
><em>nagareru hoshi ni negau<em>  
><em>kono omoi todoku sono hi made<em>

All of a sudden, someone entered in the audience. It was her mom. Rin couldn't help but cry while dancing. "Eh!? Why is Rin crying!?" Odori asked Utau. But, the bluehaired just replied, "the grey heart turns into a colorful one." Odori was just giving her "what" face.

_piriodo wa mada hayasugiru yo_  
><em>tsutaetai kotoba wa takusan<em>  
><em>ano asa no hikari wo One More Time<em>

Rin jumped once more. She was sitting down on a throne then, a pretty crown fell on her head and shouted, "PRINCESS OF THE PRISM!"

_ano basho wo dare mo ga sou minna matte iru_

_kagayaku you na Yellow(ierou) no asa_  
><em>itsudatte bokura wasurerarenai<em>  
><em>oto to hikari no shawaa<em>  
><em>owaru koto no nai Step &amp; Clap<em>

_kimi no egao torimodosu tame_  
><em>nando demo boku wa uta wo yamenai<em>  
><em>ikutsu mo no yoru wo koe<em>  
><em>kono negai kanau sono toki made<em>

Rin did her last jump. "My skies were once grey. But, not anymore!" She punched out the grey skies and rainbows spread out of the skies. "ETERNAL PRISM RAINBOWS!"

The crowd was in glee at that moment. Rin left the stage and her mom went to the backstage to meet her. At the time, Aya, Rin's mom, was crying because she regretted that she left her daughter for a month now. Aya was about to say something but the announcer was going to announce Rin's score.

"Miyuki Rin: 15,000 KARATS!" she is now in third place!"

"Eh!? Why is Miyuki's score low!?" Odori faced Rin this time. "It's fine. I got a low score because it took me a long time to perform on stage." Rin answered as she looked at her mother. "Besides. . ." she went closer to Aya then continued, "My mom is back!" She hugged her and cried in happiness and Aya did the same thing.

"I'm glad they're back as a family now." Utau said to Odori. "Yeah. . . But, what about her dad?" The brunette asked Utau. Surprisingly, Utau answered, "I don't know."

"Eh!?" Odori was suprised. But, they stopped talking and they just observed Rin and Aya.

Miyuki, Rin is not the girl of loneliness anymore!

[Session Continues]


	6. Chapter 6: Practice! My first tournament

p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;"Hey heeeey! It's been a long time since I posted a new chapter but hey! Chapter 6 is out! :D/p  
>p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;"I don't own Pretty Rhythm, and Wendy Aiko (she belongs to span style="text-decoration: underline;"Wendy Aiko 11span)/p  
>p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;"Ayari out! (ouov)p  
>p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;"Chapter 6: Practice! My first tournament!p  
>p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;"Odori was standing in front of the principal of her school. Her palms were sweaty and so was her face. She was smiling so nervously and she spoke, "uhm. . .you sent me here?" The principal stared her for a while and started, "You were absent in the afternoon classes 2 days ago for no valid reason."p  
>p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;""Oooh. That day. I was actually in a . . .uhm. . ." Odori had the feeling that she shouldn't say it.p  
>p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;""You were in a?"p  
>p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;""P-P-Pr. . ."p  
>p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;""Pr?"p  
>p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;""C-co-cont-"p  
>p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;""Cont?"p  
>p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;""Prism Contest." Odori couldn't take the pressure anymore. The principal took a deep breath and then answered, "I know you just started working there and that is totally fine by me. But. . . skipping classes was not part of the deal. . ."p  
>p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;""I know, sir. I made a mistake. I'm sorry."p  
>p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;""Look here, Kuroki. I know you are an excellent student. So, I'm going to let this slide just this once. Just this once. Next time you do it, you are going to suspension. Do you understand?"p  
>p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;""Yes, sir."p  
>p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;""You may go."p  
>p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;"Odori bowed and left the room without a word. Outside the room was Kira waiting for her. "Sounds like you're saved today." Kira smirked. "Hey." she hit Kira's head as they headed to the classroom. "So, how's Prism World?" Kira asked. "Alright, I suppose." Odori answered. "How's Utau!?" Kira's face glowed like she really want to be part of Utau's life. Odori observed Kira for a bit and said, "She's fine. She's still craving for blueberry cake."p  
>p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;""OH! Bring me to your practice next time!"p  
>p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;""Huh? Sure. I guess."p  
>p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;"After they passed the stairs, Odori bumped to someone. It was Akio, Aoi again.p  
>p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;""Ow! Watch where you're going!" Odori raised her voice. "S-sorry." Aoi apologized.p  
>p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;""Aw come on! This is the fourth time this week!" The brunette pouted. "Now, now, Odori-chan. The head disciplinarian might hear you." Kira held her from behind and patted her. "Sorry, Aoi-kun. Odori is just really like this" Kira smiled at him and Aoi said in a calm tone, "It's alright. It was my fault anyways."p  
>p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;""Yeah! It was your fa-" Odori's mouth was shut by Kira.p  
>p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;""Hehe. See you!" Kira ran with Odori.p  
>p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;"*~Dear Crown~*p  
>p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;""What's in the box?" Odori looked at the box that Kira was carrying. "This? This is for Utau-sama!" Kira fangirled whenever she says 'Utau-sama'. "Ah. I see." The brunette dropped a sweat. Suddenly, the door burst open. "Nyahaaa!" Utau waved and entered the room. She noticed Kira and asked Odori, "Who's this?" "Oh. This is my friend, Shinozaki Kira." Kira was gazing at Utau for a long time. "Uhm. . . Hi" Utau dropped a sweat and waved at her. "KYAHAAA!" She gave Utau the box and said, "This is from your fans in my school!" The blue-haired opened the box and saw a blueberry cake with white icing. "Oh. My. . ." she paused for a little while and continued, "THANK YOU VERY MUCH!" She hugged Kira and Kira almost fainted because that was her first physical contact with Utau. "Then, let's have a little snack." Odori spoke.p  
>p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;"~* a few minutes later*~p  
>p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;"Utau took a bite from the piece of cake of her fork and happily said, "DELICIOUS! I DON'T MIND EATING THIS FOREVER!" She kept munching the cake from her plate. Odori and Kira just smiled at the very pleased Utau. Odori noticed someone on the window again. It was Rin. The brunette gave her a "come here" hand signal. Rin went inside the room and sat with them. "What brings you here?" Odori asked Rin. "Oh." she put the fork down and took a deep breath. "I am here to say thank you for what you guys did for me 2 days ago. It really made me happy. My mother let me live with her and her family." "Don't mention it." Utau smiled. "We just love to make people happy!"p  
>p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;"'I think only you know what we just did two days ago.' Odori thought. "Wait. . ." Rin examined the table. Odori and Utau got confused. "Where is the tea!?" Rin shouted as she stood up in anger. "H-hah?" Utau and Odori said at the same time. "You fools! Don't you know that eating cake is complete with tea!?" Rin raised her voice even more. 'Isn't that what you always see in idol animes?' The trio (Utau, Odori, and Kira) thought at the same time as they dropped a sweat. "Ah whatever." Rin finally calmed down and sat down. "I don't want to get mad over something like this. And. . . your friend is looking at me all this time. It's creeping me out." She pointed at Kira who seems to be observing her. Utau poked Kira and Kira spoke, "Miyuki-sama. . . Her short temper is really adorable for her." Suddenly, Rin almost got choked. "HA!? Who has a short temper!?" Odori and Utau held the little girl's shoulders before she could attack Kira. "Kyaaaaahaaaaa! Miyuki-sama, I'm sorry!" "Is she really apologizing?" the blue-headed asked the brunette in a whispering voice. "Nope." she replied. Rin took a deep breath, sat down slowly and mumbled, "This is the second time I'm mad today." Suddenly, they heard a laugh from the outside. "Who's there?" Utau asked and stood up. "Ek! Guess I'm busted. . ." a girl opened the door quickly. The girl who looked like the same age as the trio suddenly exclaimed, "I'm Wendy Aiko! And I am here to spy on you guys!".p  
>p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;""What a way to introduce one's self." Odori said.p  
>p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;""Too straight-forward." Rin rested her left elbow on the table.p  
>p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;""Aha~ welcome!" Utau welcomed Wendy with a piece of cake on a plate. "Did she listen to her!?" Rin, Kira and Odori fell down (from stupidity, I guess).p  
>p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;"~(after eating the cake)~p  
>p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;""Why are you spying us?" Rin closely stared at Wendy. "I can see you guys everywhere these past few days. (A flashback was showed. It showed about Wendy in the park and she saw Utau and Odori, smiling at each other. Next scene was Wendy in the contest and she saw Utau, Odori and Rin smiling because Rin finally reunited with her mom and the last scene was Wendy seeing Kira and Odori going home happily) And I got fu~rious because you four have that Happy Ha~ppy aura." "Isn't that normal?" Odori dropped a sweat. "Besides, I think you have the most "happy" aura here."p  
>p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;""Nooo! That's not what I meant! You guys seemed to be having rea~lly fun together." Wendy gazed at the ceiling. "Let's leave her. I'm going back to practice." Rin coldly said as she walked away from the practice room.p  
>p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;""Let's practice now, Odori-chan!" Utau held her hands. "Alright!" Odori's eyes were burning with excitement. "Uhm guys!" Kira smiled and Wendy did as well. "Mind if we watch?"p  
>p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;""I guess it's fine if you guys will watch." Utau smiled back.p  
>p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;""Yey!" Kira shouted in joy.p  
>p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;""Happy! Happy! Happy!" Wendy raised her voice.p  
>p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;"emLittle Wing Beautiful Prideem/p  
>p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;"emAruki dashita no Imaem/p  
>p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;"emRasen egaki nagara chikazuku waem/p  
>p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;"emBig WingShining Prideem/p  
>p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;"emJust a only girlsem/p  
>p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;"Utau and Odori ended their practice. "I'm tired!" Odori rested on the floor. Utau panted for a while and then said, "Alright. Let's not waste too much energy for today." Wendy and Kira clapped. "That was awesome!" Kira gave both of them a thumbs-up. "That made me Happy Happy Happy!" Wendy gave them a wink. "Oh yeah Aiko-chan-" Odori wanted to talk but Wendy stopped her and said, "Please call me Wendy." She flipped her shining, long red wine hair. "Woah." The trio, Kira, Odori and Utau, were amazed of her hair. Odori snapped out from her gazing fantasy and then spoke,p  
>p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;""Then, Wendy, where did you come from? I mean, where were you from? You suddenly popped out of nowhere. How can no one question that?" "I'm from Edel Rose, Japan's No. 1 Academy for Prism Stars. I am somehow Top 1 there." she answered in a calm attitude. "Edel Rose, huh. . ." Utau seemed to be thinking about it. "Well, I wish you good luck on your performance, guys!" Wendy smiled. "Are you not gonna join?" Kira asked her. "Me? Psh. Your contest is only for Prism Stone and Dear Crown Prism Stars so I cannot really do anything about it." she replied back.p  
>p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;"Suddenly, Wendy's phone rang. "Whoops! Guess I have to go now! Laters!" she waved to them and ran off.p  
>p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;"Odori checked her smartphone to see Gojasu. "Nice practice, Odori! Your dancing is getting better!" Gojasu cheered her. "Thanks." she felt a bit tired so she sat down and drank water from her water bottle. "I have to go now, Odori. It was nice meeting you, Utau-sama!" Kira waved and left the room. Utau grabbed her bag and asked, "Are you gonna stay here, Odori?"p  
>p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;""Yeah. I'm just gonna look at the steps."p  
>p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;""Well, alright. But, don't practice too hard while I'm gone. See you!"p  
>p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;""Later!" Odori clicked the video of Naru and Bell dancing. Gojasu also watched inside the phone and said, "ah. Those two are really awesome." "Huh? What do you mean?"p  
>p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;"Both of them observed the dance then Gojasu spoke again, "You know only eight can do Prism Lives including you, right?"p  
>p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;""Right."p  
>p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;""You are one of a kind. These sparkles are very rare, indeed. Prism Lives are upgraded jumps from your heart. But, Prism Live is not the only appeal in Prism Jumps. There is also what we call, Prism Act."p  
>p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;""Prism. . .Act?"p  
>p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;""Yes. Prism Acts are acts about what your heart is saying at that very moment. I believe Prism Acts haven't reached in your city."p  
>p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;""I think so."p  
>p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;""Then. . ." Gojasu looked serious at that very moment. "I'm counting on you."p  
>p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;""What?"p  
>p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;""You have to do a Prism Act. Please"p  
>p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;""Uh. . .Gojasu, I think it is still impossible for me to do that."p  
>p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;""Nothing is impossible."p  
>p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;""What about you changing to a cat?"p  
>p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;""uhh. . .well, that is impossible. . . anyhow! As long as your radiance will shine brightly, you will do a Prism Act!"p  
>p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;""O-okay! I'll try. . ."p  
>p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;""Now, let's go home~ I wanna eat!" the orange creature rolled in her phone, looking excited. "Geez! You're such a glutton!"p  
>p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;"~*the following day, during the Sweet N' Spicy Magazine contest*~p  
>p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;""Ooooh! We're up next!" Utau leaped excitedly as she looked at the performer. On the other hand, Odori looked scared. "I feel sick. . . butterflies in my. . .stomach. . ." Suddenly, a knock was on the door. "We're coming in!" The door swung open and Wendy and Rin stood there. "We came to see you!" Wendy shouted. "Hmph! I just want to make sure that you guys are fine!" Rin folded her arms. Wendy noticed the horrified look on Odori's face so she approached her and said, "What's with the long face!? Be Happy! Happy! Happy!" "I'm just. . .really. . . nervous. . ." Odori looked down. "Hey~ don't look down! I, myself, get nervous too! But, I always believe that I can do this without fail and be happy happy happy! And I really did! So, be happy! Like what they say, 'Happiness is the best medicine!'" "Wasn't that 'laughter'?" Utau dropped a sweat. "Chuu~ I'm just trying to make her smile!"p  
>p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;""Thanks Wendy!" Odori put out a smile on her face. "There's our smiling Odori!" Wendy clapped and hugged her. Odori smiled but after a while, she got nervous again.p  
>p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;""UP NEXT, UTAU AND ODORI KUROKI. PLEASE ENTER THE STAGE." The announcer revealed their names on a screen.p  
>p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;""Look. It's your time, guys." Rin watched the performers left the stage. "Good luck!" Wendy gave out a thumbs-up. Utau and Odori went to Prism Space and transformed their clothes. Utau's clothes was the Colourful Midnight Dress with Red Rock Boots. Odori's outfit was the Rhythmic Dot Idol One Piece with the Strawberry Idol Boots. 'I can do this. . .I can do this. . .' Odori thought as she went to the stage.p  
>p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;""UTAU AND KUROKI, ODORI. NOW DANCING 'Little Wing and Beautiful Pride'. LET'S PRISM SHOW!"p  
>p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;"emWhy tell me?em/p  
>p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;"emDare to mo chigaun daro?em/p  
>p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;"emAre you happy?em/p  
>p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;"emOnnaji de manzoku?em/p  
>p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;"emNanni mo motanai watashiem/p  
>p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;"emSubete motta watashiem/p  
>p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;"emNukarunda daichi kara Douji ni umareru yoem/p  
>p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;"emLittle WingBeautiful Prideem/p  
>p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;"emSenaka awase no sora Habataite butsukaru Asobi janaiem/p  
>p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;"emYume no genseki karaem/p  
>p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;"emMirai no kagayaki woem/p  
>p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;"emMigaki agetai trouble Come on Come on Mottoem/p  
>p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;"emDNA ni kizamu chemistry tanoshii!em/p  
>p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;"emDNA ni kiku wa Kore ga kakumei?em/p  
>p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;"Both of them twirled gracefully. "Amazing!" the crowd were amused. Utau did her first jump: she was sitting inside a closed rose, her face was really shy. It suddenly burst open and she was confident than ever and she shouted, "THE BLOOMING FLOWER REVOLUTION!"p  
>p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;"emKotae wa Dare to mo kawaranaiem/p  
>p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;"emWakaru wa Mane dekinai My lifeem/p  
>p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;"emSoto no sekai wa konna ni hikari afureteiruem/p  
>p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;"emMune ni hisomu hoshiboshi power wo kaihou shiteem/p  
>p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;"emLittle WingBeautiful Prideem/p  
>p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;"emFutatsu no chou douryoku Hiki atte hekondeem/p  
>p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;"emTakameru yoem/p  
>p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;"emKako no shippo tsukandeem/p  
>p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;"emMirai wo furi mawasuem/p  
>p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;"emChuushutsu shita no wa "jun"em/p  
>p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;"emdream on partnerem/p  
>p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;"emDNA ni kizamu chemistry tanoshii!em/p  
>p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;"emDNA ni kiku wa Kore ga kakumei?em/p  
>p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;"Utau jumped once again. She drew a star on the rink and it glowed. Then, she spoke, "GOLDEN STAR MAGIC. . ." the stars flew and popped like fireworks. "COMPLETE!" Odori's seventh coord stone flew and it became Gojasu. "GOJASUU!" the creature flew and glowed. Odori flew as well and caught Gojasu but it became a soprano recorder. "PRISM LIVE!" The screen showed the word "GORGEOUS" then the screen changed the word into "PRISM LIVE". She played the soprano recorder and made her first jump: " EVOLVED GORGEOUS SPLASH!" her background had different shapes such as heart, diamonds, and flowers. "Number two!" she sled down to do her next jump. Odori was on top of a burning meteor with stars as its trail. She twirled and then shouted, "STARDUST FIRE SHOWER EVOLUTION!" Utau then jumped. The blue-head flew with auroras around her, "AURORA RISING FINALE!" it still impressed Odori and the others. "Number three!" Odori jumped. She was forming a rainbow using her soprano recorder. "LOVELY RAINBOW. . . PERFECT!"p  
>p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;"emOne WingSpecial Prideem/p  
>p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;"emMagyaku no watashi-tachiem/p  
>p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;"emKono deai wa kiseki?em/p  
>p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;"emNo It's destiny!em/p  
>p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;"emLittle WingBeautiful Prideem/p  
>p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;"emNai mono nedari no stanceem/p  
>p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;"emChiisana haneem/p  
>p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;"emItooshii heartem/p  
>p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;"emFutatsu de hitotsuem/p  
>p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;"emLittle WingBeautiful Prideem/p  
>p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;"emAruki dashita no Imaem/p  
>p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;"emRasen egaki nagara chikazuku waem/p  
>p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;"emBig WingShining Prideem/p  
>p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;"emJust a only girlsem/p  
>p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;"This time, they both jumped at the same time. Odori and Utau were in a piano, violin, guitar and to the drums. "BRAND NEW DO RE MI FA SLIDER!"p  
>p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;"And that ended their performance.p  
>p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;"The crowd went wild with their performance. "THAT WAS GREAT!" Kira shouted with the audience.p  
>p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;""UTAU AND ODORI KUROKI SCORED 15,040 KARATS! THEY ARE CURRENTLY IN FIRST PLACE!"p  
>p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;"Both of them left the stage, looking nervous. "Wait. . .why are you all nervous!?" Wendy looked confused at their emotions. "I-I kept freezing. . ." Odori mumbled. "I have to remind her that she has to dance. . ." Utau mumbled as well. A flashback was seen: in the middle of dancing the chorus, Odori froze for a split second and Utau has to touch her hand to make sure that she has to move. It kept going until it ended.p  
>p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;""I do hope we will win. If we don't, it's probably my fault." Odori sighed. Utau enlightened up and then patted her back, "But it was fun, right!?" The brunette was suprised for a bit. She turned to the ground and smiled a little, "I guess it was. . ."p  
>p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;"The contest kept going on and on until they finally announced the results:p  
>p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;""The winner of this Sweet N' Spicy Magazine is. . ." Every duo held each other's hands and kept praying. "Utau and Odori Kuroki!" The screen showed their faces. The both of them could not believe it but they were jumping in happiness. "Kuroki, Odori: now in LVL 4. Utau: now in LVL 21"p  
>p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;""Just you wait, Utau!" Odori smiled at her. Utau gave out a confused look. "I will catch up with you as soon as possible!" Her eyes showed determination and excitement. The blue-head noticed her seriousness and she just gave back a smile, "Okay! Do your best!"p  
>p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;"Kira was really happy for them and when she looked around the audience, she noticed someone familiar. Although, she thought that the person's hair color changed. "That guy. . ." she mumbled.p  
>p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;"Meanwhile, Wendy was with Rin at the backstage. She turned around as soon as she heard this, "So you are here. . ." Two girls stood at the door. One has long dark blonde hair with hazelnut eyes. The other one has brown hair with red eyes and she has a green hat with a matching green outfit. Wendy couldn't help but stutter, "Chi-Chihaya-chan!? Macarona-chaan!?" Rin tilted her head to the right as a sign of confusion. "What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be practicing!?" The girl with red eyes exclaimed. Wendy only smiled in a jerk way.p  
>p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;"[Session Continues]p 


	7. Chapter 7: Level up!

p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;"Heeeey! I'm so sorry for taking this chapter too long to update! But eeeeeey, chapter 7 is out! And I'm adding characters that aren't mine! *smiles* Wendy Aiko, Chihaya Aiko and Macarona Kirishima belongs to Wendy Aiko 11! Ayari out! (ouo v)/p  
>p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;"Odori: *slaps Ayari*br Author: OW! WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT FOR!?br /Odori: you wrote that intro a month ago!br /Author: oh? Is that right? My bad. laziest author in the fanfic historybr /Odori: I'll punch you for su-br /Kira: *stops Odori* now, now~br /Author: oh gawd. You're a life-saver!br /Utau: teehee! Ayari81 doesn't own Pretty Rhythm!br /Wendy, Chihaya, and Macarona: And we belong to Wendy n Akisa!~br /Odori: also, the song Kocchi Muite doesn't belong to me. It is originally sang by Hatsune /Wendy: OH! The song I used in this chapter, Gift, doesn't belong to me!br /~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~/p  
>p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;"Chapter 7: Level up!p  
>p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;"Odori and Utau entered the backstage with the Legendary Crystal High Heels stone in hand. Both of them kept quiet as soon as they saw the two girls standing on the door. "Guys," Wendy started, "I just went to. . ." "Not another word nee-san!" the two girls held Wendy's arms and dragged her outside. "We are going to practice for later!" the brown-haired girl echoed when the struggles of Wendy was heard. Rin, Odori and Utau looked at each other. "What. . ." Odori "Just. . ." Utau /"Happened?" Rin tilted her head once again./p  
>p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;"~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~p  
>p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;"br ~*on their way to Edel Rose*~/p  
>p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;""I can't believe you, big sis!" the blonde puffed her cheeks as they walked down the streets. "I'm really sorry, Macarona-chan, Chihaya-chan" Wendy bowed. "Wawawawaaa~ it's alright!" the brown-haired girl immediately forgave her. "But Maca-nee!" the blonde folded her arms. "She skipped today's practice!"br "Well, she did but. . ." Macarona hesitated. "Chihaya-chan! Forgive me already!" Wendy begged at the blonde on her knees. "I think you should forgive her now, Chihaya. . .because. . . People are looking at us." Macarona looked at the people who were staring at them. Chihaya noticed this and then forgave Wendy for the sake of not get embarrassed./p  
>p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;""I hope this won't happen again, Wendy!" Macarona's voice sounded like she scolded her. "I really hope that won't happen again." Chihaya and Wendy mumbled at the same time. "Alright! Let's go practice!" Chihaya beamed.p  
>p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;"~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~p  
>p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;"br "I wonder what happened to Wendy. . ." Utau walked down the streets with Odori. "Yeah. . ." she replied "It seemed that she got dragged out by two girls. . .?" They tried to recall what excatly happened but they just couldn't figure out why was Wendy dragged /Trying to change the topic, Utau asked an out-of-the-blue question."Oh right! Odori, where do you go to school!?" She turned around to face the brunette. "Hm? Aaah. In a school. . .full of. . .creepy stuff. . ." Odori gently stared at the sky while making a scared face. "Hah? Creepy stuff?" "Yep. Like ghosts and tall monsters living in there."br /"T-tall monsters?"br /"Yes. Tall ones." Without looking ahead of the road, she bumped to someone. "Ow ow ow." "Sometimes, you better watch where you're going." 'Huh. I know this voice. It's. . .' Odori looked at the person and realized it was Aoi Akio. "T-T" The brunette mumbled. "T?" Utau and Aoi asked. "TALL MONSTER!"br /"Ha?" Awkward silence filled the air. After a couple of minutes of silence, Utau broke out a laugh. "Hahahahaha! He's the tall monster!? Ahahahahaha! Hilarious! Hilarious, Odori!" "Stop laughing!" Odori hid her face in embarrassment. "Cut it out, Utau." Aoi spoke to the blue-haired. Utau laughed for a little while longer then said, "Sorry sorry! Odori-chan, Aoi!" The orange-haired flinched and gazed at both. "You guys know each other?" "Why of course! Wait. . . I didn't tell you yet?" Utau blinked. "Uhh. . . Was there something I need to know?" "Well. . . Aoi and I. . . Are sort of related. . .~"/p  
>p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;". . .p  
>p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;""WHAAAAAAAAT!?"p  
>p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;"~*at Prism Stone*~p  
>p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;""Err. . . You still shocked, Odori?" Utau asked the wide-eyed Odori. "Seriously. That's nothing to be surprised of." Aoi spoke. Odori was still speechless. She couldn't really erase the echoes of Utau's words.p  
>p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;""Oh. Guess you're all here." Kou, Odori's sister, approached them with a small smile. "Big sis. . ." The small brunette turned to her, looking scared. "? What's up?" "Ahahaha~ actually, she can't get over to what I said a while ago!" The blue-haired girl scratched her head and giggled. "Hm? What did you say to her?" Kou asked as if she was interested. "Meet Aoi Akio!" Utau pointed to the blue-haired boy in front of her. "He's my cousin~" Aoi stood up and bowed to Kou. "Nice to meet you." he said. "Wait WHAT!? You have a relative!?" The older brunette flinched and had the same reaction as Odori. "Hihi~ guess I keep forgetting to tell you, Kou-san!" Utau hit her head and sticked her tongue out at the same time in an adorable way. "You should really tell me, Utau. This surprised me!" Kou beamed. She stared at the lad who sat once again. "Huh? What is it?" Aoi stared back at her. After how many minutes, Kou snapped the stare and asked, "Have I seen you before? In like a show, maybe?" Utau tilted her head in confusion while Odori continued to wander off. The lad sighed, "I'm afraid not. I'm not much of a social person." "I see." The older brunette realized something. "Oh snap!" she shouted. "I totally forgot I'm on-duty now! Aaaaaanyways! Do you have something to order!?" She continued in a panicky voice while holding a pad of paper and pencil. Finally, Odori snapped out from her wandering zone. "Oooh! Food! I want Strawberry Cheesecake!" She smiled. Kou could only giggle at her and said, "Of course! How about you, Utau? Akio?"br "Hmm~ Akio?"br /"Yes?"br /"Would you like to have some of that macaroons again?"br /"Well, sure."br /"Alrighty then! We'll have those Sweet Lemon Macaroons!" Kou wrote everything down and then told them to wait for their order./p  
>p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;""So Akio has already been here? You said 'again'." Odori turned to the blue-haired people. "Oh nono~ I usually bring some macaroons from practice then give it to Aoi!" Utau smiled. "By the way. . ." The blue-haired boy looked at Odori with a serious look. "Is your leg fine now?" 'Oh that's right. I got injured because I fell down from the floor that day. . .' A series of flashback played at Odori's head. "Odori?" The girl beside her tried to snap her out from her wandering zone once more. "Oh!" The brunette went back to reality. "My-my leg is fine now! Th-thank y-!" But when she bowed, her forehead hit the table so hard. "OWOWOWOW! WAAAAH!" She cried loudly which it made the customers glance at her. "IT HURTS!" "Ca-calm down, Odori-chan!" Utau managed to let the brunette sit down at her chair. " What happened!?" Kou suddenly walked to Odori and held her shoulders. Odori pointed her forehead while sobbing. Her sister checked her head and let out a sigh of relief, "There's nothing to worry about. There's no bruise. So calm down.". After hearing that, Odori's sobbing decreased. "Good. Now let me get back to work!" Kou let go of her then went back to the kitchen.p  
>p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;""You sure are noisy." Aoi whispered yet loud enough to be heard by Utau and Odori. "You sure are rude." Odori talked back. An aura of hate released from the both of them which it made Utau uncomfortable. "For now! Odori, let's talk about the next contest!"p  
>p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;"br "Next contest? But we haven't joined in any yet."/p  
>p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;"br "This is why I brought my smartphone!~" Utau fished out her phone from her pocket, turned it on and checked the 'Auditions' tab. It showed different auditions for that month. "Okay, so we have a lot of contests that we can join! Like this one! Or this! No wait maybe this!? Kyah! Too many awesome contests! I think I'll try them all!" she squealed and fangirled while imagining herself being on stage. "Ehehe." Odori could only laugh. Realizing that she fangirled, Utau took a cough then went serious. "Back to the topic, what should we choose? You must get to LVL 12 to join the big event at the end of the month. We're still at the start of April, right" "End of the month? What?" The brunette tilted her head. "The big event of April! The Blooming Spring Contest. This event is only for LVL 12 and above idols only. You must also have your own song or My Song. The winner will get a lot of points and the Rainbow Spring Top! Isn't that amazing!?" She shaked Odori in excitement. "O-okay it is! Now please stop sh-shaking meee!" "Ahaha~ sorry. So. . ." Utau stopped and faced at Aoi who seemed quiet for a while. "Aoi should choose our next contest!"br /"WHAT!?"br /"Relax, Odori. Aoi is really good at this. He always pick which contest should I join and now I'm in LVL 21!"br /"Re-really?"br /"He's for real!"br /Odori stared at Aoi intently. The lad sighed at her and asked Utau, "Are you sure you want me to pick one?" She nodded her head a couple of times then gave him her smart phone. Few moments later, Aoi returned Utau's smart phone to her, showing a poster of a certain contest. "Rising Star Project? Isn't that the contest where singing is the main point?" The blue-haired girl scrolled down the screen and read the details. Aoi nodded quietly and Odori just read whatever what was written in the phone. "Why'd you pick this?" She asked. "Because I want you guys to develop wih your singing." He answered as he pointed both girls./p  
>p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;"Before anyone could answer, Kou entered, handing them delicious treats. "Alriiiight~ Here it is! Do you guys want anything else?" she smiled sweetly to them. "No need for more. Thanks, Kou-san!" Utau smiled back at her and took one macaroon from the plate, "Delicious~". "Hihi." Kou giggled. "Glad you liked those. I gotta go back to work. Call me if you need anything!" She waved to them then returned to the kitchen. Odori took a bite from the cake then gave a satisfied smile. "I'm in paradise! This is too great!" They happily ate their sweets and had a little chitchat. "So. . ." Aoi started. "Are you guys gonna join that contest or what? That was only my suggestion, though." Odori and Utau thought about it for a minute. "I guess we'll join that one. It will be on next Tuesday, 4:30 am, got it?" "Got it!" Odori's smart phone rang as loud as it could so immediately, she opened it to see what's up. "HAH!" she shrieked in horror. "What's up?" Utau stood up to see what was on her phone. "I completely forgot I have a contest today! Gojasu is gonna get mad at meeee!" "Gojasu? You mean your pair friend?" Odori blinked at her friend's question. "U-uh. . .yeah. . ." 'Aaah! That was close! I forgot that Utau cannot do a Prism Live yet!' "So, I'm coming with you!" Utau held the brunette's hand and pointed to the exit. "Sorry Aoi! I'm leaving you with Odori!" she added and let out an apologetic smile. "It's alright. Good luck on your performance." Surprisingly, Aoi shyly smiled. Both of them fled out of the store while Kou just observed the male on the kitchen door.p  
>p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;"Utau and Odori ran as fast as they could to the mall's atrium- it is where the idol events were held. "I didn't know you were planning on upgrading yourself alone!" The blue-haired said as they ran. "Didn't I tell you that I'm going to catch up to you!?" Odori smiled to her while checking the time on her phone. 'Still got 3 minutes!' She thought merrily. "You should have at least told me that you are in a contest!" Utau's voice and pouty face cut the brunette's thoughts. "We're almost there!" Odori slammed the door of the mall open and dashed to the atrium. "Alright!" she exclaimed as they breathed for air. "Ah. Kuroki-san. Good grief. It's almost your performance!" The manager of the contest reprimanded her but it didn't took too long. "Well, it doesn't matter now. Hurry up to Prism Space now!" The manager pushed the brunette to the teleporter. She wore the headphones and plugged it in. Placed the pass card, Odori entered the Prism Space. "Welcome to the Prism Space! Can I have your prism stones?" Immediately, she gave her seventh coord stone, transformed, and went on stage.p  
>p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;""Kuroki, Odori. Now dancing: Kocchi Muite Baby. LET'S PRISM SHOW!"p  
>p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;"em1...2...embr /em1,2,3 Yeah!/em/p  
>p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;"emtsuyogatte bakka de nankaembr /emsonshiteru ki ga suru datte sou jan/embr /emienai you na koto ga shitai no/embr /emanna koto toka/embr /emyada... ...donna koto?/em/p  
>p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;"Her prism stone turned into Gojasu then flew up towards the ceiling. Odori flew and caught Gojasu, which it turned into an instrument. She landed and shouted, "PRISM LIVE!" Once she started playing her soprano recorder, the stage changes and the screen behind her says, "GORGEOUS" then turns to "PRISM LIVE".p  
>p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;"br emotoko tte baka bakka ne/embr /emhen na koto ima kangaeta desho/em/p  
>p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;""First jump! EVOLVED GORGEOUS SPLASH!"p  
>p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;"br emkimi tte uso ga tsukenai taipu/embr /emdaibu kao ni deteru Are you ok?/embr /emjoujou shakuryou no yochi nashi/embr /emmarude ohanashi ni naranai wa/em/p  
>p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;""Second jump! STARDUST FIRE SHOWER EVOLUTION!"p  
>p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;"emsoudai na roman kataru mae niembr /emgenjou bunseki dekiteru?/embr /emaa! kimi tte donkan/em/p  
>p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;""Third jump! LOVELY RAINBOW. . . PERFECT!~"p  
>p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;"emmotto kocchi muite Babyembr /emnando mo iwasenai de/embr /emwatashi mou shiranain dakara/embr /emomowazu kamacchaitaku naru youna no mo/embr /emii kara/embr /emetto ima no wa nashi nashi/embr /emnani yo mou monku anno/em/p  
>p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;""Fourth jump! BRAND NEW DO RE MI FA SLIDER!"p  
>p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;"That ended her performance. Everyone in the crowd cheered madly for her.p  
>p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;""Kuroki, Odori scored: 11,420 Karats! She is now in first place!"p  
>p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;"She left the stage with a smile. "Ah! Good job, Odori-chan!" A girl hugged her tightly. "A-ah yeah. . . Thanks. . ." When the girl let go, Odori realized that it was Wendy. "Oh! You're here! I didn't know you. . ."br "Hihi~ I didn't know as well, actually! But hey! Need to level up!"br /"I know your feel. . ."br /"Ah! It's my turn now! Wish me luck!" Wendy ran off and entered Prism Space. "Welcome to Prism Space! Can I have your prism stones, Wendy?" "Alright!" she handed her the Tea Cup Fairy Tale Dress along with her Innocent Lace Socks Clear Pumps. She transformed and went on stage./p  
>p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;""Aiko, Wendy. Now dancing: Gift. LET'S PRISM SHOW!"p  
>p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;""Let's. . . Be happy! Happy! Happy!"p  
>p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;"emOver the world Hello! Baby futureembr /emheart no door bell narasu/embr /emLovely days, Friend, Passion,/embr /emChange, Shining, Hope,/embr /emand more.../embr /emPrism rainbow color of Dream/em/p  
>p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;"emOver the mind image Good-bye! tearsembr /emDare mo ga minna motteru/embr /emJibun dake no special address/embr /emKitto todoku nanatsu no GIFUTO/em/p  
>p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;""First jump! STARY STAR SPLASH!" Wendy jumped and stars, both yellow and silver, became her background.p  
>p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;"emMayou nara douhyou kanashimi ni wa kasaembr /emKuyashisa e nukumori wo Hohoemi kara hoshizora/em/p  
>p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;""Second jump! STARDUST SHOWER!" She twirled on a meteor that gives off small stars then landed on the ground perfectly. "PERFECT!"p  
>p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;"emMekuru mawaru deai wa kawaru gawaru otozureembr /emYagate subete no keshiki nuri kaeru yo/em/p  
>p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;"emSekai wa saku Warau yo umaretate no mirai tachiembr /emIma wo asu wo jibun wo shiri Watashi no senaka wo osu/em/p  
>p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;""Third jump! FRESH FRUIT UNIVERSE!" Fruits popped out of nowhere then Wendy jumps to outer space then gives everyone in the audience a fruit. "Have some!" she winked.p  
>p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;"emKimi wa saku kimi no mama Hakanaku mo tattoi hibiembr /emRyoute hiroge uke tomeru no/embr /emItsuka todoku nanatsu no GIFUTO/em/p  
>p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;""Fourth jump!" Just like in Stardust Shower, she stood on something. Although that something wasn't a meteorite. It was a paintbrush. Multiple paintbrushes fell from the sky as Wendy twirled gracefully. "Painting the world!" She landed on the canvas and the paintbrush started to paint. Then, paint started to fall to the canvas. "PAINT MASTERPIECE SHOWER!"p  
>p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;"And that ended Wendy's performance. The crowd went wild after seeing her new jump.p  
>p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;""Aiko, Wendy. 11,214! She is now ranked second place!"p  
>p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;"The red-haired, Wendy, felt a bit frustrated yet happy at the same time. She left the stage with a wink to the audience. "Great job, Wendy!" Odori's voice echoed all through out of the backstage. "Yeah!" Wendy gave a thumbs up to her. "I didn't perfect my last jump. Ehehe. . ." "What are you talking about? That was really awesome!" The brunette held her shoulders. Wendy didn't know how to react. She let out a small smile and thanked her.p  
>p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;"Few moments later, the contest is finally is at its peak. It's finally the declaration of winners. "First runner-up goes to. . . Aiko Wendy!" "Woah! I did it!" Wendy jumped as she went on stage and claimed her prize. "Her prize is the Clover Pastel Knit stone!" She held it high and smiled to everyone as the crowd clapped and cheered. "Championship award goes to. . . Kuroki, Odori!" "Eh!? Me!?" Odori couldn't believe that she actually won the contest. She went on stage to claim her prize. "Her prize is the Refreshing Marine One Piece!" Like what Wendy did, the brunette held her stone high and the crowd kept clapping and shouting for joy.p  
>p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;""Announcement: Kuroki, Odori goes to LVL 5! And Aiko, Wendy goes to LVL 22!"p  
>p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;""Oh yeah!" Utau shouted with the crowd. Odori was one step closer to their goal. "It was nice competing with you, Odori!" Wendy gave her hand and smiled brilliantly. The brunette smiled as well and shook her hand with Wendy's. "However, I won't lose to you. I now know you when you're on stage! You better be ready, Kuroki , Odori!" the red-haired exclaimed and formed a suspicious smile.p  
>p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;"[Session Continues]p  
>p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;"Author: IM DONE! MY HEAD IS TIRED AND SO IS MY SOUL. Time to go to sleep! The next update might be on the next two weeks. But who knows? I'm not a psych. Ayari out! (ovo v)br Odori: wow. Finally!br /Utau: I thought this chapter would never be publishedbr /Kira: laziness always have an endbr /Author: you guys. . .br /Chihaya: we only appeared in one scene! *pouts*br /Macarona: *sobs*br /Author and Odori: aaaaaaah! Don't cry!br /Odori: this is all your fault, Author!br /Author: wh-wha!? Me!?br /Wendy: ehehe~ see you in the next chapter!br /Rin: . . ./p 


	8. Chapter 8: Rin's Special Debut!

Author: ohaaaaaaa! Chapter 8 is here!  
>Everyone else: zzzzzzzzz<br>Author: EH!? YOU GUYS ARE SLEEPING!? well, it's 11:32 pm . . .  
>Author:<br>Author: *sighs* I don't own Pretty Rhythm. Wendy and Chihaya Aiko and Macarona belongs to Wendy n Akisa. Melancholic song doesn't belong to me as well; it is owned by the Vocaloids. Hmm~ I should make the song lyrics in English. Don't you agree? I'll just italize it. Ayari out (=u= v)  
>~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~<p>

Chapter 8: Rin's special debut!

Odori hummed the song "Kocchi Muite Baby" towards her classroom in one early morning. 'Early bird means I can do a lot of homeworks!' she skipped merrily along the hallways. "Odori-chaaaaaan!" Her friend, Shinozaki Kira, glomped her forehead and hugged her. "Ah, Kira! Good morning!" "Good morning, Odoriiii! So early today! Did you forget to answer your homeworks again?" Kira stared at her intently in the eye. At first, Odori stared at her back but the more her best friend squints, the more she felt guilty. "Alright!" she cried. "Help me, Kiraa!" Her friend couldn't help but giggle at her crying face. "What can I not do for you?~" Kira hugged her and pat Odori's head gently.

"You guys surely look like in a mother-daughter relationship." The scene of the two girls was disturbed by Aoi's monotone voice. "You again!" The brunette looked at him with an evil glare. "Akio-san, good morning!" Kira brightly smiled at young lad. Aoi smiled back at her and replied, "Good morning, Shinozaki-san." Odori continued to glare at him. "Uh. . .what did I do to make you stare at me?" Aoi asked Kira. "Hehe~ sorry about my friend here. She just really hates boys." "What? Really?" "Yup. Every single thing a guy does something to her makes her hate him." Kira answered as she calmed Odori down. "Wow. What a sad life you are in." The lad wanted to pat the brunette's head, however, she refused to be touched by him. Kira felt uncomfortable about this so she ran off with her friend to finish their homeworks. "What an interesting girl."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
>~* at Dear Crown (4:30 pm) *~<p>

_It's that kind of phase I'm in_  
><em>I want to drown in this sweet<em>  
><em>Melancholy<em>

'Five. Six. Seven. Eight. Eight. Seven. Six. Five. Four. Three. Two. And ONE!' The petite, Rin, made her last pose of the dance. Her new choreographer (since she couldn't take her old one) clapped at her rehersal. "That was splendid!" she clapped once more. "But there is a little mistake in the middle of the dance. . ." "I-is that so? Then I'll try it again!" Rin took her water bottle and drank the water in it. "You don't need to push yourself. I know it's your début but there is always a time to rest, right?" "I'm not tired! I will try to do my best!" Rin started the music and started to dance as well.

"Ah~ my practice is over! Time for some drinks! Lalala~" Odori merrily skipped down the hallway and went to a vending machine. 'My dance instructor seems tough. . . But at least he's really kind!' She hummed and hummed while pressing buttons on the machine. Soon, two cans fell on the spot and Odori picked them then went back to her practice room. On her way, she saw Rin practicing her début song. "So cute~" her voice seemed higher when she complimented. "KUROKI! WHAT'S TAKING YOU SO LONG!?" "Eeek! Instructor is going to get mad at me again! I have to meet him now!" The brunette ran back to her room. "What's taking you so long!?" her dance instructor beamed her a mad glare while Odori just looked down in shame. "Well, I'm sorry!" She bowed and bowed to him. After a few moments, he spoke, "I know you're new. But keep this in mind. Prism Stars are not slow." Odori nodded quietly.

~* at Rin's residence (7:30 pm) *~

"I'm home." Rin's monotonous voice echoed all through out the hallway. "Ah! Welcome back." Rin's big half-sister, who was covering her face with a newspaper, spoke to her in a monotonous tone as well. "Is mom home?" "Nah. She's out again." After hearing the response, Rin drastically looked down and started to walk to her room slowly. "Tomorrow's your début, right?" Her sister asked. "Yeah. . . Will you go?" After asking that, the mansion had complete silence. Rin's voice had a slight tone of hope. A few seconds later, Rin's big sister spoke, "Sorry. I have to study. . ." Once again, the petite looked down, "I understand." She went to her room and sat down on her small sofa. Holding her hands, she stared at a picture across the room. "I'll be fine." she mumbled to herself. "I'm already used to this."

~* at Odori's residence *~

"Lalala~ Tomorrow's Rin's début!" The brunette, Odori, hummed as she brushed her soft, long orange hair. "Hey~su" a voice came out from the smart phone. It was Gojasu's. "How's school-su?" "Eh? Uhm. . . Not bad. I mean, the teachers aren't really that boring. The first few topics were easy to understand!" Odori flashed a thumbs up to her fellow friend. "So. . . Have you guys find a partner for the Blooming Spring Contest-su?" Odori kept quiet for a minute. "Rin?"  
>"WAIT! YOU'RE NOT SURE-SU!"<br>"Wh-why not her?"  
>"What if she says no-su!?"<br>"U-uuuuuuuh. . ."  
>"Hopeless-su. You better find your third or else, Utau will flip out-su."<br>"Flip out?"  
>"She'll be a monster-su."<br>"OKAY. That's scary."  
>"See? That's why hurry it up-su!"<br>"Alright!"

~* on the way to Dear Crown (4:30 pm)*~  
>*Odori's POV*<p>

'Sigh. I hope Rin accepts my request.' "Odori? You alright?" My thoughts snapped by my best friend's voice. "Sorry, Kira. I was in deep thought." I truly was. 'What if she says 'no'? Who'll be the third member then?' Suddenly, a burst of laughter was heard beside me. 'Uhm. . . Was there something funny?' Confused, I tilted my head to the right. "Never thought that YOU would think of something that deeply!" she continued to laugh. How dare she!? I furiously got my notebook and hit her face. "Even I think of something, okay!?" "Sorry sorry!" Kira apologized. Actually, forgiving wasn't really my thing so I puffed my cheeks and looked away. "What were you thinking about?" she asked curiously. 'Oh great. Should I tell her? Yeah. . . Maybe I should. . .'

*NORMAL POV*

"There's a contest at end of Apri-?" Her sentence was not finished because she thought she saw someone familiar outside the Dear Crown store. "Rin!?" Odori shouted and the gray-haired girl, Rin, flinched in fear. "Why are you here? Shouldn't you be preparing for your début?" The brunette and her best friend quickly approached her. The gray-haired was silent. She did not talk to them. "Hey. Say something." Odori kept repeating the sentence, however, Rin did not say anything. Clearly, Rin was shivering in fear, yet, her face didn't look like she's scared. Not only Odori who tried but also Kira.

After trying to make Rin speak, both gave up."I don't know why but. . . I'm. . . Scared." the petite finally spoke, but, her voice was nervous. Out of their vision was a yellow egg with different colors of hearts and it was rolling slowly to them. "You'll be okay!" Odori patted the petite's left shoulder. "Now, let's go!" "H-huh!? Wait!" Kira and Odori ignored Rin's plea and went inside Dear Crown, leaving the small egg alone. "Cu...tie?" it mumbled.

The brunette and the petite stood outside the door to the Prism Space. Rin was supposed to enter now but she didn't. "Is there something bothering you?" Of course, she didn't answer that. "Maybe. . .you're waiting for someone?" Rin flinched and protested, "N-no! There's no way. I'm just nervous. Anyways, I'm going." The little girl quickly entered the door. "Welcome to Prism Space. Can I have your Prism Stones?" Megane Akai gently asked. Rin hesitated for a bit. Her hands were shaking as she handed out her stones to Akai. "Oh. I'm sure that someone will come, Rin-chan." The glasses girl smiled to her sweetly. That made the little girl surprised. Not allowing to make her say any word, Akai pressed the 'Transform' button.

Rin's idol clothes were the Dandelion Colored One Piece and the Wedge Sole Gorgeous Shoes with the Flower Maiden Necklace.

She entered the stage with her usual proud look. "Good afternoon everyone. Thank you for coming here to see my début!" She bowed to them. "How cuuuuute!" A person from the audience shouted. "So adorable!" Another one shouted again. People from the crowd start giving Rin compliments while the petite could only laugh. 'I can do this. . . These people are expecting me to make this the best show I ever had.'

"MIYUKI, RIN. NOW DANCING MELANCHOLIC. LET'S PRISM SHOW!"

_I can't figure you out at all_  
><em>So when I'm not aware at all<em>  
><em>There's no possible way<em>  
><em>You can steal my heart<em>

"So cuuuuute!" Odori and Kira exclaimed at the same time.

_It could be a grumpy smile_  
><em>Or it could be dusk on a Sunday<em>  
><em>Or it could be a period with nothing but exams<em>  
><em>Or it could be a melancholinist called you<em>

Rin made her first jump. It had pink hearts and flowers. "CUTIE SPLASH!"

_I keep thinking to myself that trying to act tough_  
><em>And confronting things without a plan won't get me anything in the end<em>  
><em>Because I'm the kind of girl<em>  
><em>Who'd lock myself up into a tight ball<em>  
><em>Whenever I need just a little courage<em>

Rin jumped in the air and she got surrounded by wind with cute patterns. As she continues to spin around, she lifted into the air. Once the whirlwind got violent, Rin landed and yellow vines started to grow as she rotates on the ice using her right leg. She finished with a pose and colorful flowers surrounding her. "AWAKENING! FLOWER WALTZ!" Then, Rin swayed on the vines and cute patterns popped out. "CUTIE!~"

_I can't figure you out at all_  
><em>So when I'm not aware at all<em>  
><em>There's no possible way<em>  
><em>You can steal my heart<em>

Rin kept spinning and twirling. She could not make another prism jump. Odori realized this. Somewhere in the audience, Utau stood up sternly and mumbled, "She's. . .unhappy?" The petite kept dancing, however, she looked like she was about to cry. 'Please. . .' she pleaded to herself. 'Come already!'

_You don't notice anything at all_  
><em>So I don't care about you, don't care about you at all<em>  
><em>Don't you "hey hey" me and stop smiling like that<em>  
><em>Or I'll lose my sleep again<em>

Soon, the entrance door opened. It was her mother. Rin's mother was panting too hard yet smiling because she was able to make it in time. 'Mom!' Rin felt enlightened. Aya, her mom, gave her a thumbs-up. "Right!"

_I wonder if I'll still be the same old me tomorrow_  
><em>The same grumpy, taciturn and unlikable girl<em>

Rin made her third jump. She floated in mid-air and a huge heart started to form. "HEART POUNDING. . ." She flew higher and the huge heart reduced to small little hearts and surrounded Rin. She looked very excited and happy and she pushed the hearts away, making them her background. "EXPERIENCE! PERFECT!"

_Ever since you appeared in that dream of mine_  
><em>I haven't been able to be honest because<em>

Rin made her fourth jump. She flew once again but the skies were grey. She punched them out and the skies turned blue, creating rainbows from all over the place. "THE ETERNAL PRISM RAINBOWS!" Rin slid down from a rainbow and landed perfectly. "NAILED IT!"

_I can't figure you out at all_  
><em>So when you're not aware at all<em>  
><em>The one who's been trying to steal your heart<em>  
><em>Has been me<em>

"Rin looks like she's having fun~" Odori remarked to Kira. "I know, right!? I guess I'm a new fan of hers now!" Kira replied and kept on cheering.

_It's that kind of phase I'm in_  
><em>I want to drown in this sweet<em>  
><em>Melancholy<em>

'I am so happy.' Rin thought to herself while dancing her last steps of the dance. 'I want to complete this with something else. Not a Prism Jump. . . But, something even greater!' Rin jumped. However, she did not do a prism jump. Instead, she was in the Act Line.

Everyone looked surprised, like wide-opened mouthed surprised. For the first time in their region, a prism star was able to do the Act Line. "What!?" Odori couldn't believe it herself  
>"This is. . .!" Kira shouted.<br>"The Prism Act." Utau finished Kira's sentence. Her voice was calm yet shocked.

Rin was shocked as well. "Woah! This is the Act Line that my coach was talking about!" She continued the Line and the light soon took over the stage. She made her Prism Act:

"I am always lonely." Rin said as she placed her arms on her knees and started to cry. The background shows her painful memories of the times when she was left out. "I thought that if I become a Prism Star, I will abandon that feeling." Next, the background showed her first few days in Dear Crown. "But it didn't." Memories of her parents leaving her was shown. "But. . . I met people. . ." Utau and Odori was shown in the background. "And that feeling of lonliness. . . disappeared." The background showed the memory when she reunited with her mother. "Thanks to them, I can be stronger. I can reach even higher than yesterday!" Rin stood up and flew up towards the sky. "Today, I will soar higher! To be the next queen!"

"PRISM ACT: THE NEW BEGINNING OF THE LONELY STAR!"

That ended Rin's performance.

Everyone greatly cheered for her. A Prism Act isn't always seen everyday so it amazes everybody. "THAT WAS GREAT!" Her mother cried in joy. Rin bowed and left the stage. "A Prism Act, huh. . ." The dark blue-haired guy appeared once again. He was wearing shades to avoid eye contact to anyone he knows. "How entertaining. . ." Out of their sight, was the small egg. It cracked and cracked and soon, it opened. "Cutie!~" a golden creature, similar to Gojasu, popped out and began to fly. "Cu~tie!" It headed near the backstage, in search for its rightful star.

Aya ran to Rin and embraced her with care and compassion. "I'm so proud of you!" She patted her head and smiled. Rin as well smiled happily. "Your sister could have been proud of you too seeing you live! I bet she's watching your show on TV!" "Yeah! I hope she did!" Odori, Kira and Utau ran all the way to the backstage. "Riiiiin!" Odori called out the petite's name. "Kuroki, Utau. . ." Rin spoke while she turned to them. After a nano second, she bowed to them, saying "Thanks once again. You helped me in a way to make this the best show I ever had!" Utau and Odori could only smile to her. "It was nothing!" The brunette patted her shoulder. "Alright! How about a dinner outside? Dinner's on me!" Aya raised her hand. "Eh!? Is it really alright!?" The trio exclaimed and Rin's mother just nodded in joy. "Okaaay!" All of them went outside together and ate dinner. Of course, the newly-born creature was following them.

[CONTINUED IN CHAPTER 9]

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
>Author: *uploads this chapter* finally. . . *dies*<br>Odori: wow. Finally. Again.  
>Utau: well, it's 8:20 am.<br>Kira: hurray!  
>Wendy,Chihaya, and Macarona: WHERE ARE WE!? *cries in unison*<br>Rin: ohohohohoho! This is my chapter! *laughs like a princess*  
>Odori: oh please no.<br>Wendy: oh well. See you in the next chapter!


	9. Chapter 9: We are Happy Pride!

Author: Yey~ Chapter 9 is here!~  
>Everyone: *celebrates*<br>Author: ahhh~ freedom!  
>Odori: you still have to write chapter 10, right? *laughs*<br>Author: *cries* no freedom  
>Utau: awww that's okay~<br>Kira: Ayari81 does not own Pretty Rhythm!~  
>Wendy, Chihaya and Macarona: We also belong to Wendy n Akisa!<br>~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Chapter 9: We are Happy Pride!

"PRISM ACT: THE NEW BEGINNING OF THE LONELY STAR!" Rin's debut performance kept on replaying in Prism TV. Her performance was really enchanting; especially her Prism Act. "Rin is so amazing." Odori said before eating the bacon on her plate while Kou just observed the replayed show.

~*In the Miyuki's residence*~

"PRISM ACT: THE NEW BEGINNING OF THE LONELY STAR!" The news seemed to be going crazy over Rin's new ability. "Oh look, Rin! It's you!" Aya, Rin's mother, smiled at her daughter and pointed the screen in which her face was shown. Rin just smiled shyly to her mother and looked at her step-sister, who was looking at the newspapers once more. "You should have seen her live performance! It was really fantastic!" Her mother turned to the older sister and ate her breakfast. "Yes. I've seen it." The sister remarked. "It was really great." Rin was really happy, proud, and shy at the same time.

~*at Edel Rose*~

Chihaya's face went grumpy as soon as she saw Rin's replayed performance. Macarona passed by and saw her friend. Very worried about her, she asked, "What's wrong, Chi-chan? You look so mad today." Chihaya continued to look grumpy and soon gave up then exclaimed, "GRAAAAAAH! I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT GIRL CAN DO A PRISM ACT! I WANNA MAKE A PRISM ACT TOO! GRAAAAAA! SHE'S ONLY 10 SO WHAAAAYYYY!?" The students around them got alarmed at Chihaya's complains and started to look at them with uneasy eyes. "Waaah! Ca-calm down, Chihaya! Calm down! People are looking!" Macarona couldn't help but cover her friend's mouth. "What was all that noise?" Their top 1 student, Wendy, passed by to know what was going on. She saw both of them and started to slouch, "Oh. It's just Chihaya again." The latter felt her blood boiling and growled, "What do you mean 'again'!? Do you know how great that Prism Act was!?" "Of course I do. It's just that. . . You're exaggerating, that's all." "Grrrr. . . You don't really know!" "Uhm guys. . . Please don't make a-" Macarona tried to speak but then. . . "Just because you're the top 1 student here, doesn't mean you're top 1 there! That's why I am frustrated at you! You are always carefree! Try to have a goal, idiot!" Chihaya ran off, looking frustrated. Macarona followed her while calling out her name. Wendy just stood there, speechless of what she said. "Chihaya. . ."

~* 5:26 pm - Dear Crown *~

_There's one small thing_  
><em>That this useless me can do<em>  
><em>A little shy but a simple mind<em>  
><em>I'll deliver it to you through electronic sounds<em>

Odori and Utau practiced the last part of their dance for the upcoming contest four days from now. "Yeey! That was great!" Kira clapped at them and smirked at the brunette, "Although someone made a small mistake." Odori flinched at the girl's smirk and said, "Ghhk! I'm sorry, alright!?" Wendy was also there with them but, she was really quiet like she was thinking deeply about something. "By the way, where's your dance instructor?" Kira asked to Odori. "She said she couldn't come today due to an emergency." Utau noticed the look on Wendy's face and asked, "What are you thinking about, Wendy?" The red-haired snapped her deep thoughts and answered, "Uhm. . . It was nothing!" "You were really serious just now." The blue-haired tilted her head in doubt. "Eh? It was nothing, I swear!"

Suddenly, Rin swung the door open and said, "Someone's here to see you." Then, a girl with a green uniform and a matching hat entered the room. She had dark chocolate hair with ruby red eyes. She was Macarona, Wendy's friend. "Ah. Maca. . ." Wendy spoke shyly. "Maca?" Odori turned to Wendy then to Macarona. "Good afternoon. I am Kirashima, Macarona. Thank you for taking care of Wendy while I'm not around." She slightly bowed and formed a small smile. "Aah!" The brunette shouted really loud that everyone looked at her in confusion. "You're one of the girls who kidnapped Wendy the other day!" A small flashback was shown of two girls who took Wendy away after Odori and Utau's contest. "Ahahaha. We didn't kidnap her." Macarona softly giggled. "So, what's going on?" Utau asked the latter while she drank her water bottle. "Oh. I am here because of Wendy." Macarona looked at Wendy but she averted her eyes. The brown-haired frowned at her and said, "Come on. We still have to practice for our performance." Wendy flinched when she heard Chihaya's name and silently pouted. Macarona took a deep breath while she rolled up her right sleeve, "Alright" she mumbled. She held Wendy's hips and surprisingly, lifted her up. "Wh-what!? Put me down!" The red-haired struggled with her life but she just couldn't free herself. "What the!? Is that even possible!?" Odori, Utau, Kira, and Rin shouted in unison. They couldn't believe at what they were seeing. "We'll be leaving now. Thank you!" Macarona left with Wendy on her shoulders. "Wa-wait! No! Nooo! Don't make me go there! LET GO!" She hit her friend's back but it seemed that Macarona felt no pain.

"You have to apologize to Chihaya, right?" Macarona whispered to Wendy. The red-haired went silent for a few moments. She lowered her head which covered her emerald green eyes because of her bangs. "It's. . .not my fault. . ." she grunted slowly. "Oh Wendy. . . It wasn't anyone's fault." Macarona continued to walk while carrying Wendy.

~* Akio's Residence *~  
>~* 7:40 pm *~<p>

"I'm home!" Wendy shouted as she closed the main door of the house. Usually, she greets everyone in her house with full-blasted energy but not today. Her voice was low; meaning it can barely be heard towards the dining room. She took off her shoes and entered the living room to see her brother- Aiko, Akisa. "Ah. Wendy, you're home! Although, I didn't hear you enter the house. . ." A young man with brown hair with shimmering blue eyes namely Akisa welcomed her with a smiling face. "Is that so? Sorry." Wendy replied back with a soft yet sad smile. Akisa noticed that she was sad so he asked her, "What's up? You look kinda down." The red-haired breathed heavily before she gave a reply to him. "Is Chihaya around?" Akisa gently swayed his head from left to right and answered with a frown, "I'm afraid not." "I see." she painfully smiled at the response and proceeded to her room. "I wonder what happened to them. . ." The brother mumbled to himself as he turned on the TV.

The red-haired lied down on her bed and checked the time of her cellphone. 'She's not home yet. . . Where is she?' she wondered. She had not see Chihaya ever since she ran off and, as a sister, she was very worried. Suddenly, her phone buzzed the life out of it. "Ghhhk! That scared me!" Wendy stood up in shock and sighed then looked at the caller ID, hoping it was Chihaya. Unfortunately, it wasn't her, but instead, it was from an unknown number. Carefully and nervously, she answered it, "Uhm. . . Hello?"  
>"Sssshhhhh, guys! Ah! Hello!~" a voice replied back. The background seemed really noisy but the caller's voice was still hearable.<br>"?! Odori!?"  
>"That's right!"<br>"How did you get my number!?"  
>"Ehehe~ before I answer that, I want you to answer this: Are you sure you're alright?"<br>"? Of course I'm alright."  
>"No arguements in the meantime?"<br>Wendy hesitated to answer her question. "Why are you asking me this?"  
>"I knew it. Actually, your sister is here with us."<br>The red-haired widened her eyes in shock because she knew who Odori was talking about- Chihaya was with her. "W-wait! Where are you!?"

~* 7:46 pm - Prism Stone*~

Wendy ran with all her strength towards the pinkest fashion shop of the streets. She slammed the clear glass door open and asked loudly, "WHERE'S CHIHAYA!?" The trio- Odori, Utau, and Kira got startled at the sudden entrance. "We-well. . ." Odori stuttered. "She's right under the cash register." Utau spoke nonchalantly. "Cash register!?" Wendy scanned the store very carefully. On the right side of the room was a pink cash register and beside was half of Chihaya's head. It was now clear that she was really hiding there. Taking a deep breath, Wendy marched towards the cowering sister and said, "So this is where you were!" Her sister flinched at her scolding voice and hid her face by shovering her face down on her legs. "Chihaya. . ."

"Uhm. . . We should probably go to the practice room for a bit." Kira stood up and pushed the other two girls in a door due to the unsettling atmosphere. After leaving the room, the three of them peeked at the siblings through an opening of the Prism Stone logo placed on the wall.

"Chihaya. . ."  
>"I'm not talking to you!" The blond-haired Chihaya harshly spoke. That hurt Wendy but she knew that Chihaya didn't mean that. "Listen to me. . ." Her sibling did not say anything but it seemed that she was giving her time to listen to her. "I am not carefree. I just really hide my true feelings. If you think that these Prism Shows are just a game to me, well, you're really wrong. These shows are my passion; if I don't master them, I get frustrated. Really frustrated. I do have a goal. . . and that is to make people happy. I never really want to tell anyone about this but oh well, I spilled it all out to you. Please, Chihaya. Forgive me. I will never run away from any practice ever again and that's a promise!" No one said a thing after Wendy's short speech. The red-haired's tears rolled down on her cheeks and she started to sniffle her breathing. After a short while of crying, a hand wiped Wendy's tears away- it was Chihaya's. "Geez. You should've told me before I ran off!" Chihaya started to laugh softly while Wendy kept on crying and apologizing. "I have no idea what's going on with them but I guess they're fine now." Odori whispered to the two girls beside her. Utau and Kira nodded in agreement because they too have no idea what was going on.<p>

~*(The next day) 4:30 pm - Odori's School*~

The school bell finally rung to end their school day. As usual, Odori and Kira decided to go to Dear Crown together to attend practice. Along the way, the brunette's phone buzzed loudly in her pocket and she answered it, "Hello? Kuroki, here." "Odoriiii!" The caller restlessly called out her name. "Wait wait. Wendy!?" She was shocked that Wendy had her number but she assumed that Utau gave it to Wendy so it wasn't really a big deal. "What is it?" Odori sighed as she asked the caller. "Well~ Are you free today!? Can you go to the arena like now!?" Instead of answering the brunette's question, Wendy asked her twice. "Eh? Well, it's not like I have any plans but. . ."  
>"Pretty pleeeaaase! I want you to watch our show! Pleeeeaaase!"<br>"Alright! Alright already! You happy!?"  
>Wendy inhaled in joy and said, "YEY! BRING SHINOZAKI WITH YOU, ALRIGHT!? SEE YOU!" And with that, she ended the call.<p>

"? What was that?" Kira, who was silent for a while, tilted her head in confusion. "Change of plans. Let's go to the arena."  
>"Eh? Why?"<br>"Wendy really wants us to see her Prism Show."  
>"Really!? Then, let's hurry up!" Kira held Odori's hands tightly and dragged her towards their destination. The brunette kept on trying to make her stop but it was impossible. No one can resist the grab of the star-loving Kira.<p>

~* Arena: Prism Space *~

"Not happiii! I'm really scared!" Wendy refused to exit the space and stubbornly affixed herself in her place. "Really, Wendy!? You're nervous now!? Geez!" Chihaya scolded her sister once more but then, Macarona tried to defuse her, "Pl-please understand her, Chihaya. It's our first time to début as a group after all!" "But! How can she be like this!?" "Waaaah! I'm sorry, Chihaya! It's my first time dancing as a trio! I'm sorry! I might miss a step or bump each other or miss a step or or orrrr!" Wendy kneeled down and sobbed quietly. Chihaya was mad, Macarona was panicking and Megane, who has been there all the time, confusingly smiled at them. Soon, Chihaya calmed down and said to her nervous girl, "You said we should always be happy, right? First time should not be wasted with a frown, right? Be happy and be proud, right!?" Her voice raised louder and louder until she shouted her question. Wendy widened her eyes in shock; she totally forgot her main objective- to have fun and make people smile even if a mistake was made or two. "I-I'm sorry." She apologized and stood up firmly and gave out her usual energetic smile. "Alriiiight! Odori and the others are waiting so let's gooo!" She held both of the girls' hand and left Prism Space.

They entered their stage with full of people cheering for them. Odori, Kira, and Utau were there, cheering for them as well. "Ah! They did come here!" Wendy could not be anymore happier than this. "See, Wendy? There's no need to be scared! We're here if you fail!" Macarona and Chihaya said at the same time. The red-haired was really happy and thankful to them. "Thanks, guys! Now. . . One, two!"

"Thank you all for coming! We are debuting as Happy Pride!"  
>"Aiko, Chihaya here!"<br>"Ki-Kirishima, Macarona here!"  
>"Aaaaand! Aiko, Wendy here! Let's all be HAPPY HAPPY HAPPY!"<p>

Song: Doshaburi Happy

_Pouring rain HA!HA!HAPPY!_  
><em>Bring it on<em>  
><em>And wash up our dreams!<em>  
><em>Look, in you<em>  
><em>And in me<em>  
><em>There's a little sprout<em>  
><em>That grows toward the future!<em>

"Huwaa!~ It's only been the first part of the song but I feel their sparkle already! They're glowing!" Utau happily smiled at the dancing trio- Happy Pride.

_Let's stop doing heart diets._  
><em>Let's stop!<em>  
><em>Challenge everything<em>  
><em>And become big!<em>  
><em>Late to the start dash<em>  
><em>Let's do the last spurt to the finish!<em>

Macarona twirled on the rink and made her first jump. "FEMININE SPLASH!"

_Throw away that stubborn umbrella_  
><em>Accept all the of the rain that falls on your path into your heart.<em>

Chihaya twirled on the rink as well and performed her jump. "POP MIX COOL SPLASH!"

_Pouring rain HA!HA!HAPPY!_  
><em>Even when you feel you'll break,<em>  
><em>We're together.<em>  
><em>You're here,<em>  
><em>And you're here with me.<em>  
><em>Now I can become strong.<em>  
><em>Bloom GO! NOW! NOW! NOW!<em>  
><em>Don't ignore it.<em>  
><em>If you can't push,<em>  
><em>Then climb!<em>  
><em>Don't give up!<em>  
><em>There is a tomorrow ahead of us.<em>

Wendy danced and twirled and skated higher while saying, "ALRIIIIGHT! I'M SO HAPPY RIGHT NOW!" She finally made her prism jump. She flies really high and drew a heart with her right hand. "GOOOOO!" She punched the heart, creating small pieces of hearts. "LOVELY FUTURE ME!"

"That's amazing!" Everyone cheered really loud at her new jump. "AMAZING! SHE REALLY IS AWESOME!" Odori couldn't help but smile at them.

"Okaaay! Let's show them at we can do! Maca!" Chihaya made a signal to Macarona and the latter nodded in reply. "This is what we have practiced while you were slacking off, Wendy!" Again, both girls said in unison and made a jump together. Chihaya held out a banana arrow while Macarona held the target. "Here I gooo!" Chihaya aimed for the target and luckily, it went bullseye then different sweets came down from the sky. "500%!...Poppimi...Yummy Shooting Arrow!" She and Macarona got one candy and ate it. "Delicious!"

"That's so cool! And sweet!" Wendy remarked while dancing.

_I love you!_  
><em>After all, you move ahead while wavering.<em>  
><em>We met<em>  
><em>By bumping heads,<em>  
><em>Isn't that right?<em>

_Pouring rain La! La! Key!_  
><em>Feelings of wanting to do my best<em>  
><em>Are a precious key<em>  
><em>Even moments<em>  
><em>When I might lose.<em>  
><em>Pouring rain HA!HA!HAPPY!<em>  
><em>Bring it on and wash up our dreams!<em>  
><em>Look, in you<em>  
><em>And in me<em>  
><em>There's a little sprout<em>  
><em>That grows toward the future!<em>

This time, the three of them jumped together. The stage changed into a colorful one and everyone was so happy and excited at what their jump is all about. Soon, the stage clearly changed- they were in a place where everyone was happy while Happy Pride was looking at them with smiles. "So many precious smiles. . ." Macarona said, followed by Chihaya, "Their happiness is ours." "Everyone's smiles. . . Must be protected!" Wendy and the others flew up and said their jump name, "OUR SPECIAL SHOW FOR ALL!" They ended their performance with their original poses.

The crowd roared for their début. "That was greeeaaaat!" Utau, Odori, and Kira shouted from the audience. While they were all cheering, Kira noticed a guy with dark blue hair and wondered, '? Have I seen him before?' Before she could question herself for more, the guy started to walk away. "A-ahh! Wait!" Kira started to followed him. Utau noticed this and asked Odori, "Where is she going?" "Probably to the toilet." "Hmm~ probably...?"

"THANK YOU VERY MUCH!" Happy Pride bowed to their audience and left the stage.

"Haaah! That was tiring!" Chihaya gave out a huge sigh of relief. "You bet!" Macarona drank a bottle of water that Megane passed.

In case if you're wondering, Megane can go in and out of the Prism Space.

"That was...AMAZING!" Wendy's eyes literally sparkled in excitement. "LET'S DO THAT AGAIN!" Her sister chuckled softly, "Heh~ so happy now, eh? What happened to all those whimper?" In return, Wendy pouted like a little kid, "Puuu~ The past is in the past!" As they continue to talk, Macarona smiled at them with ease. "At least we're back to normal."

Meanwhile, Kira still followed the guy from before. As he was about to step in the elevator, he stopped and said, "How long are you planning on following me?" Kira flinched at his question. Her cover was blown, apparently. "Ha-hah? Err. . ." she tried to say an excuse however she can't. "It's just that. . . I feel like I've seen you before. . ." He was a little surprised after she said that then gave out a small smirk, "What's with you? Only Prism Stars can see me through. Are you even a Prism Star?" "Eh? N-no. . ." she looked down to the ground to hide her face. "Then, you don't know me. I swear girls like you piss me off." "! What was that!?" "But, you seem to be an interesting one too." "?"

"Kiraaaaaa!" the voice of Odori was heard along the corridors and there they saw Utau and Odori running to them. "Odori. . .?" The latter panted and panted and then said, "Where are you going!? We went to the toilets to meet you there but you weren't the-!" "She was following me." he cut off her sentence and got straight to the point. "Hah? Why, Kira?" Utau asked the girl in front of her while Odori glared at him, "Hey, what's wrong with you!? I don't like your tone!" After a few seconds of glaring, she widened her eyes and said, "Have I. . . Met you somewhere? Like a few hours ago or something?" He cannot help but laugh a little and said, "I knew it. You all are interesting! You may not know me but I know all of you." He finally stepped in the elevator and pressed the ground floor button. Before the doors closed, he added, "Especially to Shorty over there." A few moments later, his presence was gone.

"Grrr! THAT GUY! LET ME GO! I WANNA HIT HIM!" Odori tried to set free from Kira's arms. "Calm down, Odori!" Kira shouted to her while Utau simply continued to stare at the elevator. "That guy. . . ! There's no mistake about it!" She clenched her fists and formed a small smile on her face.

[CONTINUED IN CHAPTER 10]

* * *

><p>Author: yeyeyeyey! Yey!<br>Odori: another month has passed! What took you so long!?  
>Author: I HAVE EXAMS, OKAY!? Updating while studying is a difficult job TT-TT<br>Kira: I know her pain.  
>Utau: oh well! Next week is your Christmas break, right? So, you can update more next week!<br>Author: yeeeeaaah...maybe.

* * *

><p>Odori: NYAHO! Odori here! The next chapter is uuuh. . . Eeeeh!? Utau's what!? She's sick!?<br>Wendy: eh!? What'll you guys do!?  
>Kira: Heh!? ME!?<br>Odori: up next! Pretty Rhythm: Perfect Stage - Kira's Revolution!

BE THE CHANGE YOU WISH TO SEE IN THE STAGE!


	10. ANNOUNCEMENT

HEEEEEEEEEEEEY! IT'S AYARI81! ahem. . .

Sad news, guys

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

I would like to tell you all that Pretty Rhythm: Perfect Stage will be off for a while. You see, I am struggling here for finals. And my mom is sort of wishing that I will get a medal at the end of the school year so. . . my phone will be confiscated from now on until summer. . .

I'm really sorry!

Ayari81 out! v(TT~TT )


	11. ANNOUNCEMENT 2

TADAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! GUESS WHO'S BACK!

I know I haven't been updating for a LONG time and I apologize for that. After finals ended, I got the "Writer's Block" and I couldn't write a single line at all! So, I decided to take a short time to think- until I was bombarded by school preparations and the like. Now that I'm back, I promise to start writing again and start posting the next chapter by next week! Again, I'm so SO sorry.

- Ayari81


	12. Chapter 10: Kira's First Show

**Chapter 10: Kira's First Show**

"Are you even a Prism Star?"  
>"E-eh? No. . ."<br>"I swear. Girls like you piss me off."  
>The memory kept on replaying as Kira walked to the classroom. "I know I should not mind that but. . ." she muttered. "Wasn't that a bit too harsh?"<p>

"Kiraaaa!" a small orange-haired girl ran with a big smile on her face. "Ah! Odori! Good morning!" Kira greeted.

"Morning! Did you sleep well last night?"

"Eh? We-well, I guess I did." Kira smiled sheepishly.

"Really? After all that?" Odori crossed her arms and Kira quickly nodded, turning the smile into a frown. "Are you sure? Well, since it's you, I guess you're fi-" Odori stopped talking and walked past Kira. "YOU!" The orange-haired exclaimed as she pointed at a tall, blue-haired boy who was no other than Aoi. ". . . Me?" Aoi calmly asked. "Yes, you! What were you saying last night!?" Odori scowled. "O-Odori!?" Kira was really shocked. Aoi stared at Odori with a confusing gaze before asking, "What are you talking about?"

That snapped a vein in Odori. She growled in frustration and shouted,"YOU. . . YOU WERE THE ONE WHO APPROACHED US LAST NIGHT, RIGHT!? YOU IDIOT!"

"What? I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT YOU ARE TALKING ABOUT!"

"STOP LYING! IT WAS CLEARLY YOU!"

"WHAT!? STOP ASSUMING THINGS! I DID NOT SEE YOU LAST NIGHT!"

"STILL DENYING. . ." It was Odori's last straw and she decided to use violence instead. She raised her left fist but was stopped by Kira.

"Odori, stop it! He said that it wasn't him! The boy who was there has dark blue hair and red eyes!" Kira held the orange-haired girl's arms to prevent her from moving any closer to Aoi. "HE COULD'VE-. . . Eh?" Odori tried to recall the scenery. 'Dark blue hair and red eyes. . . Kira's right but. . . Akio and that guy from last night look exactly the same. . .' Odori hesitantly stared at the irked Aoi this time. 'Light blue. . . Blue eyes. . . He's a little different?' Odori tilted her head as she scanned him. "Wig? C-contact lenses?" She confusingly answered Kira. "Come on, Odori! Why would he do that in the first place!?" "That's. . ." Silence consumed their hallway. No one said a word for a few seconds. Odori quietly and slowly bowed to Aoi and said, "I'm sorry."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
>~* at the rooftop of the school (Lunchtime) *~<p>

"I'm really sorry!" Odori bowed once again to Aoi. "You sure have a loud voice." He annoyingly eyed at her. "I-I do not!" She puffed her cheeks and released a pout. "Calm down, Odori." Kira patted the latter's head to calm herself and it worked. Soon enough, Odori remained silent. "This is where you stay during lunchtime?" Kira asked the male in front of her. "Yeah. Nobody stays here which means I can have peace. But not today, I suppose." "What's that suppose to mean?" Odori annoingly asked as well. She was not usually like that; this was clearly a bad day for her. "Nothing." Aoi calmly answered and sighed quietly. "I wonder who that guy was. Dark blue hair and red eyes? He really looked like Akio at first glance." Kira spoke her thoughts outloud before munching a piece of meat from her lunchbox. "Looks like me? How interesting. We don't get to see that everyday." Aoi replied at Kira's thought theb Odori said, "Grrr. He even called me 'Shorty'. . . I swear I'm gonna destroy him!" "Yeah. Good luck with that." Aoi chuckled while watching Odori punch the air. 'I know a guy with red eyes but. . . It can't be him, can it?' The boy thought.

"Akio!" Kira called his name to get his attention and he turned to her. "Are you going to see Odori and Utau's show tomorrow? They're in a contest, you see!" She asked once again. Aoi slightly nodded as an answer, "Of course I will. Utau's there, so. . ." "Heh? Aren't you there for Odori too?" "What?" The latter stared at Kira in confusion. "Now, now Odori. As a friend I mean!~". Aoi sort of smiled and answered, "Of course for Kuroki too. As a friend." "YEY!~ Isn't that great, Odori?" Kira threw her hands in the air and continued, "You got an another supporter!" "I'm not sure if you're an airhead or not." Odori grumbled at Kira. "Eh? What did I say?" The latter asked confusingly.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
>~* 5:00 pm - Dear Crown Practice Room *~<p>

"Utau sure is late. . ." Odori spoke as she streched her back to prepare for practice. "Yeah. I wonder if there's an emergency." Kira busily stared at the huge mirror on the wall. She flashed a few poses while Odori groaned in horror. "That's really bad! Tomorrow's the performance!" The orange-haired rolled around with her hands clutched to her hair.  
>"I know. That might affect your-!" There was a loud music that echoed throughout the room. It was sort of a musical ringtone. Probably one of the songs of a Prism Star. Odori quickly picked up her phone and checked who the caller was. "It's Utau! Thank goodness!" She pressed the green button, which means "answer", and said, "Utau! Where are you!?" Instead of a girl's hyperactive voice, a male's voice was heard, "Hello? Kuroki?" "Akio, Aoi!? What's going on!? Where's Utau!?"<p>

"Utau's. . ." There was a pause as if he was searching for some excuse. ". . . Having a really bad fever."

"Eeeeeh!? Utau's what!? She's sick!?" Odori exclaimed, making Kira hear what he said. "You're too loud! Try to be quiet, will you!?" Aoi shouted back. "S-sorry. . . It's just that. . . Whaaaaaaat!?" Odori quietly yet slightly raised her voice this time. "Utau might not make it in time tomorrow. Until then, you need a back-up partner."  
>"Whaaat!? In one day!? Is that even possible!?"<br>"Yes, it is. Find someone who knows the dance too well! That's all I have to say. I'm gonna take care of Utau for a while."  
>"But-!"<br>"Take care." And with that, Aoi hung up the phone, leaving Odori speechless.

After a long period of silence, Kira asked, "What are you gonna do now?" Odori lowered her head and replied, "I don't know. I can't just make friends with other Prism Stars and ask if they can team up with me. I'm not that confident, you know."  
>"Aw come on don't say that!" Her best friend gave her a pat of sympathy. "I'm sure you can find someone who knows the dance today!" The orange-haired lifted up her head as if she found an idea. "That's it!" she stared at Kira with a huge smile on her face. Pretty soon, Kira knew what Odori was thinking. Her smile was a 'please-do-it' one and Kira knew that all too well. "M-me!?" Kira pointed herself. "Please, Kira! I'll do anything! You're the only one I know who can dance that perfectly!" Odori pleaded and begged. "B-but. . . I'm not a Prism Sta-" "Pleeeease! I'LL DO ANYTHING!" Odori sobbed and hugged her with all her might. 'Aaaaack! She's hugging me so tight!' Kira thought. "Like I said, I'm not a Pri-!" "It doesn't matter! You can be one after a show! Please believe in me! I know you can! So, please! Help me out here!" Odori cried out loud and continued to hug her while Kira just stood there, looking troubled.<p>

Kira was hesitating whether she should join or not. After all, she never did a Prism Jump before, or even worse, a Prism Show. What if she forget the next step? What if she trip and fall? What if the whole show will fail because of her? There were so many 'what-if's that she thought that she could embarass not just herself but maybe to Odori and the audience. But, this was a opportunity for her. A chance to open up to the world of Prism Shows. She could show the world what she can do and, maybe, she could have her own Prism Jump in the middle of the show. After that, she could become a new celebrity like Odori.

Even so, Kira was still conflicted, but she already knew her answer. "Okay. I'll help you." Kira held her hands up in surrender. The brunette's face brighten and loosen the force of her hug. "Thank you! Thank you, Kira!"  
>"Ahaha. Yeah. . ."<br>"Alright! Let's go practice!"  
>"Yeah!"<p>

It was in the middle of the night but Odori was still rolling around on her newly-sheeted bed. She was reading a magazine about Prism Shows and, surely, Utau was one of them. While she was enjoying her time, Gojasu floated in the middle of the room.  
>"Hey, Gojasu. . ."<br>"Hmmmm?~"  
>"That Akio's not letting me talk to Utau. . ."<br>"She's sick-su. So, how can she talk to you? You don't have to worry because that dear friend of yours is helping you out-su."  
>". . . Perhaps you're right."<p>

Odori flipped more a few pages of the magazine.

"I'm sensing about her. . . Shinozaki, Kira-su. . ."  
>"Huh?"<br>"It's like. . . She has a great potential power within her-su."  
>The orange-haired girl eyed at Gojasu, perplexed.<p>

"Shinozaki seems like she can do a Prism Act. I can feel it-su."  
>"Also a Prism Live!?"<br>"Probably-su. If your heart is pure and clear as the prism, then you can even do better than a Prism Live. Seems like your friend is a candidate-su."  
>"Better than a Prism Live?! What's that!?"<br>"It's a-"

A muffled voice of her sister can be heard outside saying, "Odori! It's already late! Go to sleep!"  
>"Y-yes ma'am!" Odori hurriedly turned off her lights. "A-ah, Odori, I haven't told you yet."<br>"You can just tell me tomorrow!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
>~* 12:00 noon - Odori's school *~<p>

"Excuse us!" Kira opened the door to the rooftop, only to find out that Aoi wasn't there. "Oh, he's not here. Too bad." "Thank goodness. His face sort of annoys me!" Odori smiled happily while sitting down on the rooftop. "Aww~ you don't have to say that, Odori! He's supporting you so come on!" Kira squinted her eyes at Odori with a mischevious smile. Her best friend grunted as a reply, "I don't care if it is him!" "Sometimes, I wonder if my best friend is a tsundere." Kira sighed as she opened her lunchbox. Odori eyed her- her olive green eyes mixed with confusion. "Tsun- what?" "Nothing!" Kira beamed. "Just an anime thing!"

After that, they decided to eat their lunch. It was peaceful and all because there were no other students in that area and the wind was a little breezy too. Kira then said, "You know. I'm kind of scared."  
>"Hm? Why, Kira?"<br>"I don't think I'm a Prism Star material. What if people won't like me?"  
>"Don't say that! Don't hope that they won't like you!"<br>"Why?"  
>"Because nothing good will happen if you keep that thought!"<br>"Haha, yeah, you're right!" Kira laughed. She fished out her meat with her chopsticks.

"Kira, we should practice after this!" Odori beamed excitedly. "You're more excited than I am. . ." Kira laughed uneasily.

Kira hesitantly swayed her head from left to right at the audience. "Kira, you're surprisingly nervous as I am." Odori said. It was true. Kira was always confident when it comes to performances and now it has to come to this, all of her confidence seemed to have disappeared. "W-well. . ." Kira paused. "It's true that I'm good at dancing but. . . I've never tried figure skating before." She frowned at the last phrase. "I mean, the last time I tried skating was like. . . When I was seven! I'm already fourteen, so I don't think I can do this. . ." Odori's eyes widened in surprise.

Kira, who had a lot of abilities, does not think she can skate.

"Look, I'm sorry but I never asked my mother to let me do this agai! I thought just watching them do it was enough. . ." Kira lowered her head in shame. Odori's eyes went soft again then held her hands and said, "Kira, you sound like me." She started laughing while Kira felt confused. "I really thought the same thing but, look, here I am- waiting for our turn to dance." She continued. "If I can do it, I know you can too!"

Kira's eyes widened. She remembered that Odori was not much of a stage-lover. Back then, Odori would run away when she had to perform any kind of presentation on the stage. She would cower and hide somewhere no one can find her. On the other hand, Kira was not afraid. Kira was ready to present whatever she can to everyone. Now that tables have turned, Kira felt a bit ashamed. "You're right." Kira held her best friend's hand back. "If you can do it, I can do it better!"

Odori nodded happily until she realized what she said. "EEEEEHHHH!? HOW RUDE!" Odori let go of Kira's grasp and headchopped her. Kira laughed at her while Odori felt frustrated. "Thanks for cheering me up. I feel better now!" Kira smiled sweetly at her. Odori stared at her then immediately smiled back and said, "Good!"

Odori's smartphone played its ringtone. She quickly fished her phone out and answered the call.

"Hello?"  
>"Kuroki, it's Aoi."<br>"Oh. Hi. So, how's Utau?"  
>"Still not good but she's improving."<br>Odori gave out a sigh of relief.  
>"Utau told me to tell you this."<br>"Hm?"

Odori kept on bobbing her head up and down which it made Kira confused since she cannot hear what Aoi said. "Thanks for telling me. Bye now!" Odori ended the call and glanced at Kira. "So, what did Akio say?" The latter asked curiously. "Well, he told me to use some specific Prism Stones from my bag! Since Utau wanted us to wear what she wants." Odori answered while revealing her Dear Crown bag.

"Odori Kuroki and Kira Shinozaki, please come on stage."

The both of them smiled at each other and headed to the Prism Realm.

"Welcome to the Prism Realm!" Meganee Akai welcomed them with her usual bright smile.

"Woaaaaaaaaaaah!" Kira examined the place excitedly. "So, this. . . This is the Prism Realm. It's bigger than I imagined!" She exclaimed as she looked at Odori and Meganee. "Oh, a new Prism Star, I suppose?" Meganee glanced at Kira, who was in the middle of exploration. "You're right, Meganee!" Odori answered. "She's Kira Shinozaki. She'll be performing with me as Utau's substitute." "Sh- Shinozaki, Kira! Nice to meet you!" Kira stiffly introduced herself to the lady. Meganee laughed at her nervousness and replied, "No need to be formal here, Kira. I'm Meganee Akai. Nice to meet you too."

"Now, let's not waste our time here! The audience is waiting!" Meganee faced at her Prism machine and then to Odori. "Can I have your Prism Stones please?"

"Yes, Ma'am!" Odori quickly grabbed some Prism Stones from her bag and handed it to Meganee. The latter examined the stones and said with a smile, "Utau told you to wear these, am I right?" "Huh? How did you know!?" Odori and Kira inquired confusingly at her. "Well, I know her. . ." Meganee started giggling. "Now, Odori, Kira, please stand at the platform and I'll let you transform."

The two did as they were told and, with a press of a button, they changed clothes. Odori's clothes were the Neon Border T-Shirt with Blue Frill Miniskirt and the Color Candy Socks and Sneakers. Kira's clothes were the same but with a little bit of difference- her T-Shirt was neon blue and her skirt was yellow.

After they were all set, they left the Prism Realm and entered the stage.

As soon as Kira entered the stage, she almost lost her balanced yet she pretended like it never happened and kept her cool. "I saw that." Odori giggled. "Hey, it was slippery, alright?" Kira huffed.

"In replace of Utau, Shinozaki, Kira will be dancing with Kuroki, Odori tonight!" The announcer told the audience.

The whole audience loudly wondered who Kira was.

"Who's Shinozaki Kira?"

"I've never heard of her!"

"She must be a rookie like Odori!"

Kira was taken aback by the crowd but Odori didn't allow that to happen. "You'll be fine. I know it!" She encouraged Kira again. Kira smiled back at her and said, "You know, the ice isn't so bad."

"Kuroki, Odori and Shinozaki, Kira. Now dancing: Happy Synthesizer. LET'S PRISM SHOW!"

_Happy synthesizer_  
><em>I'll play a melody<em>  
><em>That will almost reach<em>  
><em>Deep inside your heart<em>

"Hmm, she's not bad." One commented.

"I agree, she's kinda cute too!" The other also commented.

_Scattered faint one-sided love_  
><em>It's a funny story,<em>  
><em>Now that I think about<em>  
><em>Everything seemed to shine so brightly<em>  
><em>Those days are smiling clearly<em>

Odori made her first jump. "GOREGOUS SPLASH!" Coloful butterflies flew out of the jump.

"Huwaaah~ Odori's shining brightly again!" Kira said as she danced gracefully on the rink.

_Do I have to remember_  
><em>Only holding back?<em>  
><em>"Would you become an adult? You don't have to do that<em>  
><em>I didn't know anything,but I couldn't say I didn't know"It suits you very well"<em>  
><em>I'm sorry, I lied<em>

_Happy synthesizer_  
><em>I'll play a melody<em>  
><em>That will almost reach inside your chest<em>  
><em>The boring "obligation"<em>  
><em>or all the things you hate<em>  
><em>I'll erase them with this sound<em>

Odori made her second jump. She landed on a falling meteor with various other meteors in the orange sky. "STARDUST SHOWER EVOLUTION!" The meteors landed on the rink and became stars. "Perfect!"

"She did another jump again!" Kira said. "Hmm, I'll do it!" Kira glided and glided and attempted to do a Prism Jump. However, she wasn't successful. "Huh? I guess I'll try again later. . ." She slightly frowned as she danced again.

_There's one small thing_  
><em>That this useless me can do<em>  
><em>Plain words that can make your heart beat<em>  
><em>I'll deliver them to you through electronic sounds<em>

"Huh!? Why isn't that Kira making a single Prism Jump!?"

"It's taking too long for her!"

"Too bad. Her dancing is perfect but without a jump, the performance is useless!"

Kira was slowly getting sad as soon as the comments reached to her. "I can't do it." She mumbled. "Don't be too sad, Kira! A sad heart can't make a Prism Jump!" Odori said as Gojasu, Odori's pair friend appeared and flew above them, changing into a instrument. Odori flew up and caught her instrument.

"PRISM LIVE!" She started playing her Soprano Recorder and then the whole stage was hers.

Kira stopped dancing and watched Odori performing her Prism Live. "Amazing. . ." she said in bewilderment. Her eyes were completely glued on the shining Odori as she glided near to the audience with the Soprano Recorder in her hands. "How can she do that!?" Kira asked herself out loud with a hint of sadness in her voice.

Odori made her third jump. Using her soprano recorder, she formed seven sparkling rainbows in a form of seven giant hearts. "LOVELY RAINBOW PERFECT!"

With that, their performance ended. The whole audience clapped and cheered at them.

"Kuroki, Odori and Shinozaki, Kira got. . . 15, 200 Karats! They're currently in third place!"

Odori happily turned to Kira, only to see her disappointed. "Kira? You okay?" Odori asked her worriedly. Kira, who seemed to be out of the zone, looked up to Odori and said, "Huh? Oh, yeah! Yeah, I'm fine!"  
>"You sure?"<br>"Yup! But, I didn't do any Prism Jump though." Kira laughed uneasily. Odori didn't laugh but she embraced her best friend and said, "Next time. Next time, I'm sure." She hugged her tighter.

Kira stopped laughing and sadness slowly took over her emotions. Her lips formed a frown and her eyes were starting to water. "Yeah."

Odori and Kira left the stage. What they didn't know was that someone was waiting for them at the backstage- he was sitting down with legs crossed and arms at the back of his head. His bloody red eyes gazed at the two girls with a grin across his face.

"You!" Odori said in disbelief. Kira could only stare back at the man. "Isn't it sad, Odori?" He stood up and brushed his dark blue hair through his fingers. "You only got third place because of your. . ." He paused to look at Kira once more. ". . . 'inexperienced' friend."

"Hey! She was trying her best!"

"But, it wasn't enough." He gave Odori a sickening grin then eyed Kira coldly.

Kira faced the ground in shame. She believed that he was right. If Odori just find someone more advanced in these Prism Shows, they would surely win. But, no. Odori chose her and Kira did believe that she could do it, but there was that little voice in her head that doubts that. And so, because she kept that voice, that happened- a Prism Show with no Prism Jumps. Luckily, Odori covered it up for her, but Kira knew that she was still dragging her down. Without noticing, Kira's tears already spilled to the ground. She slowly held her cheeks and ran away from humiliation.

"Kira, wait!" Odori wanted to chase her but she faced the man with a mad look. "Why are you so mean!?" With that, she ran off to find her friend.

The man watched the small orange-haired girl run away and smirked. "I'm just being honest, you know!" He shouted but not loud enough for Odori to hear.

* * *

><p>aaaaand i dont know if this will be continued. you see, im running out of inspiration here. if you have ideas, let me know, okay? see ya :D<p> 


End file.
